Beyond the Void
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Korra loses a battle she didn't think she could afford to. Different take on what might of happened in the season 3 final. This is a really bad summary. Korroh with some mention as to Iroh's father rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

A/N. ok so I know I have more 'woman in white' to write but after watching the latest Korra (S3E11) I needed to write this. This whole story has been written I just broke it up into chapters because we all have really busy lives and don't want to have to scroll down forever just to find where you left off. Please enjoy feel free to comment and if you spot an error please tell me I'm pretty good at fixing it and then putting the edit back up.

Also you might find random author's not scattered threw out this story not just at the start and end of the chapters because I'm pretty sure I lost my mind somewhere around the first thousand words written. You don't have to read them they're just their to give extra info and stuff.

Beyond the Void

Chapter 1

Korra urged her legs to stand up again regardless of the pain. Her plan to turn herself over to the Red Lotus to save Tenzin and the other air benders had gone horribly wrong. She had lashed out when she saw Tenzin, Kya and Bumi injured. At first she had thought they wanted her to be their student and adopt their sick way of thinking. But now as four expert benders pummeled her she wondered whether this had been their plan all along.

She was knocked down by a blast of water. She struggled back to her feet and sent out a blast of fire to put distance between her and them. The floor under her started to turn to lava as she jumped out of the way but was caught by some of the molten rock. She screamed and bent water to her face to quell the burn. She felt a blast of air knocking her into a wall. Blindly, she threw flames to where she thought they were. She was hurled into another wall which she felt collapse on top of her practically crushing her.

Still under the rubble she could hear the Red Lotus approaching and felt what remained of the wall being lifted off her. A hand grasped her throat and she felt herself being suspended off the ground. She tried to grab the arm attached the hand but was too weak to get a good grip. She struggled to breath as the hand became tighter and tighter closing off her windpipe. She could hear Zaheer's voice talking to her.

"You were really such a disappointment Avatar Korra, I guess I'll have to start over."

Part of her expected to assume the avatar state but even she knew she was probably too far gone for it to do any good. She could feel the air leave her lungs and then sensation of falling. _Is this what it feels to die?_ She thought as she entered the void beneath her.

Zuko urged his dragon faster, hoping that he would be able to catch up to Korra before it was too late. He knew she and Aang were different people but at that moment he was trying to save his best friend. From the air he could see the Northern Air Temple burning and air bison's filled with people fleeing the temple. At the corner of his eye he saw the arc of a flame. He commanded Druk into a dive, as he watched in horror as Korra was flung into a wall that collapsed on top of her. He was helpless as she was pulled from the rubble only to be dangled over a steep cliff. His heart dropped when he saw Zaheer let her go. The Red Lotus must have not bothered to look too closely at the cliff as Korra only fell twenty feet into a tree. He noted they did not seem too concerned about her once it was clear she had not gone in to the avatar state to save herself.

Zuko flew the dragon towards the tree that had caught her. Druk grabbed on to the cliff wall with his claws as Zuko gently pulled Korra from the broken branches. She was barely breathing and had a weak pulse but she was alive. He gently cradled her in his arms and signaled Druk to fly away from the temple. Looking back he saw a fleet of air ships arrive at the temple. _The metal clan? _He thought. He looked down at the young woman in his arms and for a moment Zuko was conflicted. He could take her back to the metal clan, do his duty to the world and let it be known she lived, but Zaheer was still free and she would be in danger. He could take her faraway protect her like he would his own daughter. He could let the whole world morn her passing but keep her safe. World Leader or Protector? He turned away from the air temple and urged Druk towards the Fire Nation. Whether it was right or wrong he chose to protect.

Lord Zuko walked down a long hallway toward the room where Korra lay sleeping. It had been two days since the attack on the Air Temple and he had heard little news of what had happened. What he did know did not please him, the Red Lotus had once again vanished; however, all the new air benders and Aang's family were all safe and accounted for back in Zou Fu. Zuko wondered how long they would stay in the steel city.

He stopped in front of an oak door and knocked gently. Hearing no answer he opened the door and saw two sleeping figures, one laying on the bed and one sitting back in a chair. Zuko shook his head as he looked at his grandson, General Iroh, sound asleep in what looked like an uncomfortable position. How long had he been there? Since the early morning? Had he stayed there all night? When had he returned to Ember Island? Still shaking his head he turned his attention to the figure in the bed. Korra lay sleeping, heavily bandaged, eyes covered in gauze, and legs wrapped tightly in casts.

Iroh stirred from his sleep. "Grandfather, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Last time I looked you were on a ship protecting Republic City, what are you doing here?"

"When I got word of the Earth Queen's death I requested to come home so I could protect mother, but when I got here last night." He paused, "Mother told me that a friend of mine had been injured. She brought me here and here I've stayed. Grandfather what happened? Why is Korra here and so…so broken?"

"She fought Zaheer and the others alone and she lost." Zuko watched as Iroh reached out and took the Avatar's hand.

"How bad is it?"

"She has quite a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding along with several deep lacerations. If she lives she won't be the same person you knew. Both of her legs were crushed, the doctor's have braced the shattered bones with steal but the likely hood of her walking easily is unlikely. The more serious matter, however, is the burn on her face. The water-bending healer did the best she could and it will leave only a silver scar over her eyes but she will never see again. I had really hoped that her eye sight could have been saved but not even water from the spirit well could restore it."

Iroh looked at his grandfather not in shock but rather in grief. "How likely are these wounds mortal?"

"She's been threw the worst of it according to the doctors but she has yet to wake up. I fear that during my flight here she might have actually left this world for a moment but she came back to us. I won't be sure until she wakes up so I can ask her."

Iroh nodded, "I'm not going to leaving her side until she does wake up."

"You need to rest, she's not going anywhere."

"Grandfather, she's going to wake up in complete blackness and in a unknown place she deserves to wake up to a familiar voice."

Zuko nodded, "I will stay with her until you at least take a bath and get yourself a new set of clothes. She doesn't need to wake up to the smell of an un-showered solider."

Seeing that he had been defeated Iroh nodded and kissed Korra's hand. "Don't leave us Korra, please." He whispered before leaving the room.

Ok first part done don't worry there is more. Just as a clarification this chapter was written only a few hours after I watched the 11th episode so I had no idea what the final would entail while this was being written.

Originally, I wanted to have this published before the final aired but as you can see it took me a bit longer then anticipated. So please comment and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Korra opened her eyes she was standing in the spirit world. It was a swampy-forested aria filled with ever moving mist. _What am I doing here?_ She thought as she walked through the mist only to find herself right back where she had started. Off in the distance three figures approached, Korra put up her fists to defend herself. She lowered them when she saw that Aang was leading the group. Walking behind him was the elderly Iroh and a woman with flowing white hair that seemed to float above the ground. Korra didn't know who she was but she seemed familiar.

"Aang what are you doing here? I thought I had lost all connections to the avatar's of the past." She looked around her surroundings again. "and what am I doing here?"

Aang placed a hand on Korra shoulder. "I was called here because while the connection has been severed between us as avatars you are at a cross roads and I was chosen to guide you."

Korra nodded, "Ok…So why am I here? Is this some kind of reconnect with your past lives thing? Because right now is probably not the best time, I'm getting my ass kicked by a bunch of crazies."

Aang shook his head, "No, that damaged done to the connection cannot be repaired. I'm here, I mean we are here because you have a choice to make."

Korra crossed her arms. "What kind of choice?"

Iroh stepped forward his face filled with sorrow. "Not an easy one my dear." He pointed behind her to two large looking glasses that were leaning against the exposed roots of a giant tree.

Curious, Korra walked up to the mirrors. In one was her reflection just as she was, in the other was a girl she didn't recognize. The girl in the mirror had white hair; she had braces on her legs and was using crutches to stand and yet, her most striking feature was a silver scar across her eyes. It looked like she had been splashed with bleach. The eyes themselves looked frosted over.

"Who is this girl?" She asked.

Aang put a hand on her shoulder, "She's you, should you chose that path."

"What? Why would I choose that path? She looks so weak and sickly and." She looked back at the girls face. "Defiant." She looked at the other reflection the one she thought of as herself. "and this one looks… defeated."

Aang bowed his head, "If you pick the mirror of the left, the one with the reflection as you see your self now, all the injuries you sustained in the fight against Zaheer will heal but you will lose all your bending and Brava will move on to the next avatar. If you chose this path you won't be the avatar or a bender but your extensive injuries will go away."

"And if I chose the mirror on the right?"

"You'll stay the avatar" The floating woman said softly, "You'll still be able to bend, but you will be blind and you're legs will heal slowly and there is a chance that you won't ever walk unhindered."

"But I'll still be the Avatar." She looked at the two mirrors then turned to Iroh. "Which should I chose? Heal perfectly but lose being the Avatar? Or stay the Avatar but become this?"

"I don't know the right answer my dear." Iroh confessed. "It would be easy to chose the left but you will be putting another in the line of fire. Not to mention the emotional toll such a choice may bring. The right side will be hard on you physically, but you will still be the Avatar and have all your abilities to help you."

Korra looked back at the mirrors, "and if I refuse to chose either mirror?"

"Then you will die and the mantel of Avatar will move on to an earth bender." The floating woman explained. "If you don't chose you stay here and the world will move on with out you."

Korra took a deep breath. "Three choices, two the cowards choice and one the painful choice." She touched the surface of the mirror on the right, "To spend forever in the darkness but keep my birthright and duty as the avatar."

"You won't be in the dark." Aang said. "I had a friend, Toph, she was blind but she did not live in the dark and you can do the same."

"If I chose this mirror will I be blind here, in the spirit world?"

"No, in this place you don't need eyes to see."

Korra nodded. "Ok, one last question, why is my hair white?"

"Because it is my power that will give you the needed strength to survive." The floating woman explained. "I am the moon spirit, in life I was Princess Yue I gave my life to save the moon spirit. I can help you pull through but all miracles come with a price. If you chose that mirror you will bare my mark."

Korra looked at the mirrors. "So how do I actually choose my path? Do I punch the rejected one or?"

"You'll walk threw the glass on to the path of your choice." Aang instructed. "Once you do that you cannot change your mind, understand?"

"I understand." She placed a foot threw the mirror on the right.

"Wait!" Iroh yelled causing Korra to pause. "I have something for you." He pulled out a small hand mirror from his pocket. "Here take this, it will allow you to look at the physical world from the spirit world. It will only work when you're here of course but you might need it someday."

Korra took the mirror and hugged it close to her. "Thank you." She looked at all of them. "Thanks for everything."

The three spirits bowed. "I wish you luck Avatar Korra." Aang said before disappearing.

Taking a deep breath Korra walked threw the mirror and into the void and then past it.

Fun author fact: because Korra bares the moon spirits mark (the white hair) she is in effect the moon's heir. Like Princess Yue if for some reason the moon spirit were slain again Korra would be able to sacrifice her life to bring it back. It is unclear if she would assume the roll of the moon spirit and allow Yue to rest or just remain as a guild for the next avatar.

Ok, sorry for the interruption back to the story.

Iroh returned to Korra's room clean and dressed in more casual clothes to replaced his Grandfather. "Did you eat?" Zuko asked eyeing him.

"No, wasn't hungry."

Zuko shook his head. "I'll have some food brought up here. You need to eat."

"Fine, Grandfather, but before you leave I'm confused, why is Korra's hair white? I meant to ask earlier but-"

"When I was bringing her here it turned white when moon light touched it."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't have it bleached so people wouldn't recognize her?"

"No, I think Princess Yue might have a hand in this." Zuko gave a little smile and walked out of the room. Iroh couldn't be sure but he thought he heard his grandfather whisper. "I hope that's what that means anyway."

Leaning back he and looked at Korra. "Princess Yue huh? I remember Sokka telling me about her once." Iroh smiled. "Grandfather told me that, he (Sokka not grandfather) had dated the moon once. I think I was about five and I kept asking Sokka how did he ever give her flowers or talk to her? He thought I was making fun of him until I told him I wanted to ask the moon a question." He sighed. "That's a sad story maybe I should talk about lighter subjects. Hmm." With out really any clue what to say to her the prince just started to ramble about practically anything. Hours passed quickly.

"You know I broke my legs once." Iroh said as the sun was setting. "Both of them, not to the extent you did, but they were broken. Having my legs in a cast sucked, so trust me when I say I can relate completely. It's actually kind of funny how it happened…but you probably don't want to hear the story."

He saw Korra smile a little. "Oh please General, tell me how did you break you're legs?"

Iroh jumped a little. "You're awake?" She nodded. He looked confused didn't people waking up make noise? "How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up around the time you were taking about Bumi as a drinking buddy. And your experience with what was that called? 'honey moon' wine."

Iroh thought for a moment. "That was about an hour ago, why didn't you speak up?"

Korra shrugged. "I didn't want you to stop talking thought if you knew I was awake you wouldn't finish the story. So how did you break your legs?"

"Don't you want something to eat or drink?"

"Not as much as I want to hear the story."

"If I tell you the story then will you want to eat?"

Korra nodded.

"Ok, so when I was little I would visit air Temple Island and I was really jealous of Aang and Tenzin because they could air bend and fly. Like paint my eye green with envy, jealous."

"So is that why and how you learned to do the fire fly thing?"

"Yes but that was after I healed. Back then I would just watch them and one day at about age six or so Aang was telling Tenzin how he used to have people have people on his glider and I asked Aang if he would let me ride. Well Aang thought about it and said that Tenzin should probably learn how to have people hang on to the glider. So Tenzin took me up and man it was just so much fun." Iroh smiled at the memory.

"So what happened?"

"Tenzin did a loop, I lost my grip and I fell hitting a tree on the way down and broke both legs."

"So that's why Tenzin doesn't give rides. Huh always thought he was being a stick in the mud. Did he get in trouble?"

"Tenzin was an adult so Aang didn't chew him out, but Commander Bumi did. Spirits, I have never seen that man so angry."

Korra tilted her head. "Why was he angry?"

"He and my mother were-are good friends and he was supposed to be watching me that week. Grandfather was still the Fire Lord and he was getting ready for a big celebration and my mother helping. It was so hectic in the palace that they both thought I would be happier spending time on Air Temple Island." Iroh sat back. "I actually spent a lot of time with Commander Bumi growing up."

"What about your father? did you spend time with him?"

"No idea, my mother is technically married to someone but she's never told me who he is. I don't even know if my father's alive or not. I took after my mother so no clues there."

"What about your grandfather doesn't he know?"

"According to him, no. My mother didn't even tell him she married any one until I was three. I was too young to remember it but I hear the fight between her and grandfather was something to behold." He looked down at the floor. "I like to think she marred who ever he is for love and the reason she never reviled his identity was because they weren't from Fire Nation."

"And you think that why?"

"Because of the Laws my mother got rid of as soon as she ascended the thrown. The first law she got rid of was the one that said Non-fire benders could not inherit the thrown. She did that so her younger sister Ursa could take the thrown if need be. The next law that was redacted was that Fire Nation Royals could not marry people of other nations."

"So why didn't your dad come forward after she pass those laws?"

"I don't know. I think she was going to but soon after she took the thrown her sister and her sister's family was slaughtered by a radical Fire Bender."

"Oh," Korra bit her lip. "I didn't even know she had a sister."

"Not many do. After that the whole family became very guarded about who knew what, and who knew who was royalty. I was actually in the United Forces for quite a while before they found out my royal status."

Korra nodded. "Iroh I really don't want to sound insensitive but I'm kind of hungry could you?"

Iroh stood up. "Already on it. While I'm out do you want me to send someone to keep you company?"

Korra shook her head. "No I think I can handle a little time alone. But can you get me some ice?"

"Ice?"

"Pain."

"Oh," Iroh nodded then felt like an idiot. "Yeah I'll get some ice sent up. Actually I should tell the nurse you're awake."

Iroh left Korra alone in the room in order to alert and nurse and get her some food.

Once she was sure the room was empty, she gently touched the bandages over her eyes. She hissed in pain, even the lightest touch was painful. She checked her arms and torso. Aches and bandages were everywhere and she found two ribs that were really tender to the touch. She wanted to feel her legs but it hurt to think about sitting up. She sighed and sank deeper in the pillow. Maybe she should have taken up Iroh's offer. At least talking to someone would distract her from the pain. She heard the door open and Korra's head immediately oriented toward it.

"I was told you were awake." Came a soft female voice. "How are you feeling Avatar Korra?"

_This must be the Nurse._ Korra thought. "Um ok, I guess. I hurt all over and now that I think about it my ankle is starting to itch."

The woman giggled almost musically. "I can imagine. Has any one explained to you what happened? Or the extent of your injuries?"

"Not while I've been awake. "Korra bit her lip. "I can trust you right? You won't tell any body else what I tell you?"

"I promise not to tell a soul."

"Ok so no one since I've been awake has told me anything about my condition but I know I lost the fight against the Red Lotus and that I've broken my legs, quite spectacularly, and gotten myself blinded. I was told about them in the spirit world by Princess Yue, Iroh, the Old one who really likes tea and gives great advice not the young who's really cute and tells great stories about his miss spent youth," She heard the woman giggle again, "and Aang."

"They told you how injured you were?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, they gave me a choice actually. I could have chosen to be healed completely but I wouldn't be the avatar any more. I would lose all my bending and the next avatar would be born. Or I could stay the Avatar but keep the injuries and heal like normal person."

"And you chose to remain the Avatar?"

"I couldn't put an infant in Zaheer's line of fire he's a mad man who's true goal I'm unsure of. Choosing this course I can still bend and eventually I'll be able to fight again. Zaheer is my problem I don't want to give that burden to anyone especially an infant."

"That's very noble of you Avatar Korra."

"I don't know how noble it is. I could be viewed as the selfish choice but I know was the right choice."

"So do you know were you are?"

"Because I've been talking to Iroh, the young cute one, I'm guessing I'm some where in Republic City. I would have said Zou fu but no one else I know has been in to talk to me so I'm probably not there."

"Actually, you're in the Fire Nation, the Royal summer home on Ember Island to be exact."

"Oh, well that explains the pleasant ocean smell. Sorry I missed all the red decoration." Korra smiled a little at her own joke. "How'd I get here?"

"My father, Fire Lord Zuko, brought you here. He felt this was the safest place to take you so you can heal."

If Korra could blink she would have. "You're not the nurse are you?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but you've been talking to Fire Lord Honora."

Korra could feel the color rise to her cheeks. Did she really just call Iroh cute in front of his mother? "Oh, well um, Fire Lord Honora, how are you? It's nice to meet you, I-I can't bow."

"It's ok Avatar Korra, you don't need to bow." Korra felt a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to check on you and meet you since my father and son are so worried about you. I see now why Iroh likes to talk about you."

"You don't have to keep calling me Avatar Korra, just Korra is fine. Wait Iroh talks about me?"

"Some times, especially after the battle of Republic city. He sent a letter home telling me how he helped the avatar and against a crazy maniac just like his grandfather, he also said he hit the statue of Aang in the face with a plane which he highly doubted his grandfather ever did."

Korra wanted to laugh but it would've hurt too much so she held it in. She could hear the door open again and another woman's voice.

"Oh Fire Lord Honora, I'm sorry to intrude but I need to examine the patient and change the bandages."

"She's the nurse right?" Korra asked to where she thought Honora was.

"Yes, this is the Nurse." She heard Honora stand up from the chair. "I will be right out side the door should you need anything."

"You really don't have to wait outside."

"Please Korra, you've been threw a lot. I will feel better standing by should you need anything."

Korra felt confused but nodded and listened as Honor's footsteps left the room and the door closed.

A/N Ok so not much to say about this part other then I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to your comments should you chose to leave them. Thanks for reading and since school has just started or started recently I hope everyone's school year goes well. For those out of school and working I wish you luck with that too! –CC

Also since the story is already written and I'm just doing final edits these chapters will be coming out rather quickly but I intend to limit them to max one chapter a day-CC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iroh walked toward Korra's room holding a tray of food in one hand and a bag of ice packs in the other. Seeing his mother leaning against a wall waiting gave him pause. Honora wasn't the type to just stand and wait somewhere; usually she was a still as a blazing fire. His mother while in her mid-fifties was still attractive both in her looks and the way she seemed to exude the excitement of live. His grandmother had once mentioned that Honora seemed to encompass the very life essence of fire.

"Mother, I uh what are you doing here?" He asked setting the tray and bag down on a near by table.

"Waiting and hoping my dear." She stated simply.

"Huh? Waiting and hoping? Care to be less cryptic Mother?"

Honora turned to her son. She looked worried. "Korra has been through a big trauma. I'm worried that she might be a little shell-shocked. The nurse is in there now so I'm waiting here hoping my concerns are… unwarranted."

"Korra, shell-shocked? I was talking with her earlier she seems fine mentally speaking."

"I fear symptoms might be triggered by something, a touch, a sound, even a smell. Don't get me wrong Iroh, she is a strong woman but I've seen even the strongest men reduced to a terrified child by shock and stress. Even a strong man like you father-" Honora was cut off by loud scream and thud coming from Korra's room.

The two ran in to find the nurse against a far wall while Korra clutched all her blankets to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Iroh would have guessed that if she didn't have the casts on her legs she would have pulled them close to her chest.

"Just stay away!" She screamed. "Keep away! Please just leave me alone!"

Honora looked at the nurse. "What happened?"

"I was just checking her injuries, when I went to check the bruise on her neck and next thing I know she's air blasting me across the room and then starts crying." The nurse straightened her hat. "I'm telling the truth your Majesty that's all I was doing. I just was doing my job!"

Honora nodded. "I don't believe you did anything wrong."

While the two talked, Iroh walked slowly towards Korra who detected his approached and drew back.

"Hey its ok, only me." He spoke softly as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Just breathe Korra no one is going to harm you."

Korra bit her lip. "How do I know it's really you Iroh? Zaheer could just mimic your voice! Or you might not even be here!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, it's ok." Iroh said trying to calm her. "I'm real, I'm here and I'm me." He pulled off his coat and rolled up his left sleeve reveling the burn he had gotten in the battle for Republic City. "Let me show you." Tenderly, he took her hand and placed it on the scar. "Remember, when I was hit with that blast? I got burned pretty badly. You saved my life that day."

Korra ran his fingers along the scare and tried to remember if it was in the right place or not. Iroh noticed that her breathing was slowing down considerably. He could feel his mother's and the nurse's eyes on him but he ignored them.

"There you go, just breathe." He took her hand and just held it. "Better?"

Korra nodded. "Better, I don't know what happened she just touched my neck and I freaked out. I felt like I was in real danger. I'm sorry."

Iroh shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Can you lift your chin up so I can see your neck? I promise I won't touch it."

Korra nodded and lifted her chin. Iroh frowned the bruise on her neck was clearly a man's hand. Korra relaxed her neck and 'looked' forward again. "Is it bad?"

Iroh shook his head, and then mentally kicked himself. "No, but I think I know why you panicked."

"Why?"

"You have a pretty ugly bruise there and the shape that concerns me. Korra it looks like someone grabbed you by the neck and tried to choke you. Do you remember that happening?"

Korra thought for a moment then nodded. "Zaheer, when he pulled me out of the rubble it was by my neck." She wrapped her arms around her chest and started to breath fast again.

Iroh gently stroked the side of her arm. "Hey, hey, it's ok. He's not here. You are safe. Ok? No one is going to get to you while I'm here ok?"

"Promise?" Korra asked in a small voice.

"Promise." Iroh took one of her hands and held it with both of his. "On my honor, I won't let a soul harm you."

Iroh could see the pain in Korra's face as she let go of the blankets and hugged him. For a moment neither one of them moved, then Korra finally broke the silence.

"You won't leave me alone again will you?" she asked her voice slightly muffled by the fact her face buried in his chest.

"Not unless you ask me too." He could feel Korra nod.

"Good. I don't want to be alone."

With his free arm Iroh petted Korra's head. "I promise not to leave your side but can I have a request?"

"What?"

"Please put a shirt on. I know you can't see it but I'm pretty sure my face is redder then the wall."

"How red is the wall?"

"Crimson."

For Korra the first few weeks at Ember Island were a blur of darkness and pain, nightmares and daydreams, enjoyable conversations and intense panic attacks. She slept most of the time but that didn't mean her waking hours couldn't be little boring.

The biggest event to happen in those three weeks was the time they had given her a bit of cactus juice for the pain. She took out a window by water bending the iced tea Iroh had been drinking. She had also been convinced that the door nobs were spreading rumors about her. Sadly that experience meant Korra was off all painkillers. Well not all of them just the ones powerful enough to work.

Korra felt restless she couldn't walk or really move and she hated the fact that she was never really sure if it was night or day. She liked that Iroh was always there but during one of the weeks he had lost his voice (sore throat caused by the iced tea incident) and radio on Ember Island was less then helpful. You could only listen to so many beach songs before contracting cabin fever. Her dark solitude was broken however, when one afternoon while dozing she saw or rather perceived a flame making loops in the darkness somewhere to her right. She turned her head toward the flames almost mesmerized by how gracefully they looped and danced threw the air and then suddenly they stopped and dissolved.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she heard Iroh ask.

"I'm not sure." Korra moved to sit up and immediately felt Iroh's hands helping her. "I thought I saw a looping flame just a moment ago."

"Huh did it look like this?" Once again the dancing flame appeared this time closer but smaller.

Korra nodded. "Yes! I see that! Are you fire bending?"

"Yeah I am. Tell me if you see this." Korra waited and saw the flame again this time it danced like sign language. She racked her brain to remember what the symbols meant.

"I see it but I'm not sure exactly what it said can you do it again?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Korra could see the fire clearly. It was like giant bold red letters in the darkness.

**IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS STICK YOUR TONGUE OUT.**

__Korra giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Well I'll be damned, I wonder how this works. Do you think you'll be able to see other bending too? Or is it just fire?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't see why I wouldn't see the other elements being connected to all four." She thought for a moment. "Just stand still for a second."

She paused for a moment trying to remember the move she wanted then sent a blast of air where she guessed Iroh was standing. What she perceived amazed her. She could see the wind it wasn't red but white and much fainter then the fire. Where Iroh stood there had been a man shaped void. She paused for a second and then sent a much stronger blast that knocked Iroh off his feet. Because the wind was stronger the image was stronger and the void pretty well defined.

"Can you stand up again?"

She heard Iroh groan as he got to his feet. "Am I going to get more of a warning this time?" He asked.

"Not really." Korra sent another blast of air this time it was weak and more like a breeze. The image was faint but she could still 'see' astonishing detail like the fact that the prince looked quite windblown and that he was flinching. "Don't flinch I didn't hit you that hard."

"Guess not that time. So you can see facial expressions?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah but not like in real time just a snap shot of what your face looked like the moment the air hit you. I can't see your face right now but if I bent air at it I would."

"So kind of like how Toph could see?"

Korra shrugged. "I guess, I don't know if my sight will be the same as her earth bending sight or what water will look like and I'm not sure how fire is really going to help me see anything other then someone bending fire. I mean I guess I could set you on fire and see but I don't think setting the crown prince of the Fire Nation on fire is a good activity."

"Yeah don't set me on fire, please." Korra detected slight terror in the prince's voice.

Iroh while leaning back in his chair looked over at Korra and saw her frown. "What's wrong?"

"I've been here for what? A month?"

"Give or take a few days. What about it?"

"I just, I haven't heard anything about the others, about the air benders or even about the Red Lotus and I'm going to guess that no one, out side of the people here, know I'm even alive." Iroh watched as Korra touched the bandage over her eyes and flinch a little. "There could be a war going on and I'm here being pleased with myself because I can read facial expressions and fire sign language. What good is it to the world that I figured out how to very weakly band air with just thoughts? Answer: not very! I feel so useless, I must be the worst avatar ever."

"I wouldn't say that." Honora said as she walked in. "Last time I checked you never abandoned your duty as the avatar. Running away from their duty was another avatar." She smiled sweetly. "And as for people knowing you're alive, well forgive me Korra, but I took the liberty of sending your father an anonymous letter telling him that you were indeed alive. I'm not sure he will believe the message but I had to give him some hope. Now about being useless, you're not, you are injured there's a big difference. Sooner then you think you'll be right back out there kicking some how did you put it my dear? Red Lotus Ass?"

"But I'm useless right now." She flicked one of her leg casts. "And I'll probably stay that way."

**YOU WON'T STAY THAT WAY, AND YOUR NOT USELESS NOW.** Iroh signed.

"Thanks Iroh but really I am! And if I am ever able to walk again how am I going to defeat Zaheer? Walk into a wall and have him laugh himself into jail?"

Iroh looked at his mother and was surprised by the look of concern on her face. "Korra, Iroh didn't say anything."

Iroh's eyes widened, oh yeah they hadn't told anyone yet. It had been a whole week since they had figured out she could see bending and they hadn't said a word about it to anyone.

Korra shrugged. "He didn't say anything but he signed something."

Honora raised an eyebrow. "And you saw that?"

Korra nodded and started to explain what the two had discovered. Honora stood silently listening and nodding. When Korra finished, she asked only one question.

"Can you perceive bending only in the room your in? Or can you go beyond the walls?"

"No idea. Iroh want to try it?"

Iroh nodded. "Sure, I'll sign ascending numbers and move farther and farther away. Call out every number you see." At 276 Korra stopped yelling out the numbers and Iroh was ankle deep in the ocean tide. Iroh looked back toward the house that was about 300 yards from where Korra's room was. "Huh, impressive."

Woot chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it. And I want to thank (Guest) for pointing some of my mistakes! I really do like it when if I've messed something up I'm called on it. I want to showcase my best work and part of that is fixing things.

I also want to clarify that yes I'm using the term "shell-shocked" instead of using its modern term of PTSD as from what I know of our era (i.e. what I've picked up from Downton Abby) is that shell-shocked was the term used. So I apologize if any one was angered or offended that I did not use the modern term please understand the reason be hind my choice. Please comment if you feel so inclined. -CC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Korra inhaled deeply as her body floated effortlessly in the cool water, she could feel the warm sun on her skin and the fresh air against her now cast free legs. Dark glasses had replaced the bandages that once covered her face. She supposed they were dark; really she was taking Iroh's word on the color. She wasn't too found of them as they did bug the bridge of her nose but they were made specifically for her to protect the scare and her eyes from sun damage.

She gently touched the scar. When the bandages had been removed she had asked Iroh how bad the burn was.

"It's not bad at all, I mean you can tell there's a scare but it doesn't look like a burn." He had answered.

"Tell the truth, which is worse my face or Fire Lord Zuko's?"

"Ouch, that's not a very nice thing to say about the man who saved you." Lord Zuko had said walking into the room. "But for an unbiased opinion your scare does look better, it's silver. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get your sight back, my dear the best that could be done was to actually save your eyes and that beautiful face."

She could hear Iroh chuckle, "Beautiful? Grandfather get your eyes checked, she's gorgeous."

Korra couldn't help but smile at the memory. She still thought Iroh was a full of it calling her gorgeous but he stuck to his guns. Speaking of which, Korra sat up on the water mat where was he? She placed a hand in the water and sent a pulse through the pool water to find the prince. She found him just a second before the she and mat were flipped over and she splashed into the water. For a moment she was under the water holding her breath then using mostly her arm strength swam to the surface. As she broke the surface she could hear Iroh laughing. She pouted.

"What was that for? Don't you know it's mean to laugh at the blind!"

"Maybe but you're not deaf you should have been able to hear me swimming over."

"I've heard fish swim louder then you."

The man who had practically become her shadow flicked some water at her. "You need to get back to swimming. The reason we're even in the pool is to strengthen your legs, lazing about won't help you stand or walk."

"You know you can be really un-fun."

"Sorry can't be fun twenty four hours a day." She could feel the water move and he swam toward her. "So lets get back to this sooner we're done, sooner we can get dinner. Now float on your back and kick around the pool, no arms, no bending."

Korra did as he had asked. "Ok but what it I hit a wall?"

"I won't let you hit a wall."

Korra loved to swim and being in the pool doing the exercises was actually enjoyable. She just liked giving Iroh a hard time. As she kicked her way around the pool she thought about the time that had passed. She had been on Ember Island for two months now, there had been no word about the Red Lotus but it had been confirmed that the Air benders were safe and hiding at another temple. Zuko had pulled a lot of strings but still did not know which one they were at. She stopped swimming when she felt a hand on her arm.

"What's up?" She asked.

"There are two figures approaching from the house." She felt Iroh move her so he was between her and who ever was walking toward them.

"Are they servants?"

"No, I don't recognize them. Can you send a breeze toward them? See if you recognize them?"

Korra nodded and with a flick of her wrist sent a semi strong air blast towards the house. She concentrated on the voids created by the two figures. "Uh, Iroh I think one of those figure's is my father."

She felt Iroh turn toward her. "Really? Do you recognize the other person?"

She shook her head. "I can't be sure. It's a man for sure but I can't tell you anymore then that."

Iroh watched the two figures draw closer. The pool was positioned far from the house so the two men had a rather long trek to the pool. As they drew closer Iroh recognized one as Water Tribe, while the other was still questionable. Then suddenly the unidentifiable one started to run towards them, Iroh bent fire around his fists ready to fight.

"Is that other guy a threat?" Korra asked still standing behind him.

"Maybe he's running towards us, wait I think I know who that guy is." Iroh cringed finally recognizing the individual. "…and he's taking off his clothes. Oh I am never getting that image out of my head…ever."

Iroh watched in horror as Commander Bumi jumped into the pool wearing nothing but a smile. "Korra believe me when I say don't bend the water to see."

"He's naked isn't he?" Korra's face was deadpan as she spoke.

"Yup, want to get out?"

"Please."

With one graceful move Iroh picked her up in his arms and walked out of the pool. Tonroq was shaking his head when reached the pair just as Iroh was gently setting Korra on her feet. Iroh kept an arm around her waist so most of her weight was off her weak legs. Iroh could feel Korra holding on to his shoulder like it was a lifeline. Tonroq's face conveyed pain as he looked at his daughter.

"Korra?" Tonroq's face was a mix of hope and fear.

Korra nodded. "Daddy," She let go of Iroh and on shaky legs practically fell into her father's arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry if I made you worry or…" Korra started to sob clutching on to her father who was now kneeling and holding her close.

"Shh, Korra it's ok, it will all be ok." Tonroq rocked his daughter back and forth. "I'm just relieved you're alive and safe."

"But I lost, I failed, I-I'm"

"Even the best lose a fight, and I know I spoke with Fire Lord Zuko before we came out here." He lifted her glasses and wiped her tears away. "Come on now smile for your dad. That's my girl." Tonroq stood up holding his daughter in his arms and turned to Iroh. "I was also told that you have barely left her side." He extended his hand, which Iroh took. "Thank you."

"It was and is my honor." Iroh could see Korra smirk a little. He glanced at the quickly setting sun. "We should go in side, dinner should be soon and Korra and I need to change into proper attire." He gestured to the swim trunks he was wearing. Resisting the reflex to turn his head he yelled back to Bumi. "Which means you need to put clothes back on!" He looked back at Tonroq. "Let's go I bet there's a lot you have to tell us."

At dinner Tonroq and Bumi told everyone what had transpired in the last two months. "Zaheer has been broadcasting every where that the avatar is dead but it seems that he doesn't believe it himself and has been looking everywhere in the earth kingdom for you." Tonroq said.

Korra nodded. "And the other's are they ok? Why aren't they here with you?"

"They are all alive and physically ok. Some of them are looking for you. Lin and Bolin were still exploring the area around the air temple last I knew. Asami and Mako went back to Republic city in hopes you got back there somehow. Everyone else just seemed to have given up after two weeks. We asked people go with us here but no one wanted to get their hopes up to be dashed."

Iroh took a sip of wine. "So how did you find us? Mother said she set a letter but didn't sign it."

Bumi grinned. "That was my doing, as soon as Tonroq showed me the note I recognized the hand writing as Fire Lord Honora's. Ah there's two things I can always tell are Honora's her writing and her-"

"I rather you keep that to your self." Interrupted Zuko. "She is still my little girl and the fact that at one time you two were a thing doesn't change my protectiveness."

"So what do we do now?" Korra asked. "What's the next move?"

"Right now we don't make a move." Tonroq answered. "Zaheer's looking for you all over the the Earth Kingdom there's no reason to draw his attention here. Our first priory is getting you healthy. It was clear earlier you couldn't even stand with out another person's help."

Korra hung her head. "But what about everyone else? They could be in danger. Zaheer could go after them and-"

Tonroq cut her off. "It's already been two months and Zaheer hasn't made any major moves. There are rumors that he has the President of Republic city under his thumb but none of those have been confirmed. I would however, be cautious about any dispatches from him. General Iroh how long of a leave do you have?"

Iroh put his empty glass down. "At the moment my leave is indefinite as I kind of invoked the whole need to protect my Fire Lord who is, oh yeah, my mother card."

"So you used the 'F*ck you I'm royalty card'?" Bumi asked grinning.

"Yeah, pretty much. I think he was actually glad to see me go since after the Earth Queen was murdered I became more of a target then a solider. "

For a moment the table was silent, the unspoken truth hanging in the air. There sitting at that table was not only the entire Fire Nation Royal family but also the current leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Even if Korra had not been in attendance this dinner would have been Zaheer's murderous dream come true.

Honora stood up from the table. "Well I believe the path is clear. Iroh you and Korra will stay here until she is healthy. I am concerned about what Zaheer is planning and it is imperative that he does not find her now. I will go back to the capital, Commander Bumi, Chief Tonroq, I invite you to accompany me to the capital. I feel that it will be best to act like we believe the rumors of the Avatar's death to be true and to act accordingly. I will make a public announcement of my regrets to Chief Tonroq about his daughter's passing."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Won't it look suspicious that I'm not there?"

"You'll be unable to make it as you are tending to your wife who has always been sickly and took a turn for the worst."

"But I don't have a wife, and most people know this."

Honora smiled, "What the people know is that as a family we are rather secretive about our love affairs. No one knows who my husband is or who your father is. The fact that we even acknowledge that you have a wife would be enough for the people not to question it. They will be more concerned with morning a tragic death anyway."

"And who is to play this sickly wife?" Zuko asked looking at his daughter.

"Korra, she is beautiful and at the moment needs lots of attention. She's looking better and better every day but she looks far from well. Sorry, Korra but that is the truth." She looked around the room at them. "Her name hasn't been leaked outside this house, but practically everyone on Ember Island believes she is Iroh's wife or in seedier circles his mistress."

"And you know this how mother?"

"Unlike you I actually leave the grounds every now and then. By now the rumor has reached the capital in some form or fashion. Like it or not the rumor exists I'm just going to use that to our advantage." The Fire Lord turned and left the room. "This is politics Iroh dear, it really doesn't matter what's true just what people think is true."

"Ever feel like a doll in a doll house? Or a marionette?" Iroh asked turning to Korra.

"I do now," Korra turned her head toward Iroh. "and I really don't like it."

"I don't think anyone does, and people wondered why I joined the United Forces under an alias." Iroh mumbled as he stood up. "I think I'm going to turn in also. Korra?"

"I think I'll stay up for a bit. I want to talk to my dad for a while."

"I understand you have a lot to catch up on. Good night Korra." Iroh turn to the rest of the table. "Good night everyone, Good night grandfather." He did a small bow and left the room.

As he walked to his room Iroh was deep in thought. Was his mother's plan just to protect Korra? Or was there more? He stopped when he saw his mother leaning on the railing looking at the night sky.

"I thought you were going to bed." He said walking up to her.

"I was but I saw this night sky and couldn't help but look at it." She looked down and smirked. "You're worried I'm trying to trap you in a relationship with Korra don't you?"

"A little bit, yes."

She nodded, "How has she been? Is she still having panic attacks and nightmares?"

"Yeah, she's gotten better but last night I ending up sleeping with her cradled in my arms."

"I was worried about that. It seems the psychological wounds are just as deep as her physical." She took a deep breath and let it out. "You can't leave her side, she needs someone and you, you can calm her down make her feel safe. Her shell-shock is going to be the hardest thing for her to over come she's going to need you to help her."

"She's strong she'll make it."

Honora shook her head. "Not alone Iroh." She looked at her son and he could see tears running down her face. She wiped them off with her sleeve. "Come with me for a walk. There's a conversation I've been meaning to have with you that is long over due."

The two walked along the beach not speaking for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Honora spoke up.

"You know I rarely talk about your father."

Iroh nodded. "You never talk about him except for the off handed comment every now and then."

"I know I should have told you long ago who your father was, I was just afraid of how you would react."

"It's not Commander Bumi is it?"

Honora shook her head. "No, Commander Bumi was a good friend of your father, best friend actually. I doubt you'll ever see two boys that could get into more trouble then those two." She smiled lost in the past. "They competed for my affection a long time ago. Fought like men possessed by gold fever, even now I'm not sure if I should feel honored or objectified by the whole ordeal. Your father's name was Karrem, he was Sokka's only son."

"I never knew Sokka had a child. I mean I know Sokka died when I was eleven, I remember being at his service, but he never-, did he know?"

"That you were his grandchild no, he never did."

"Well why not? Why all the secrets about my father? Did he become a criminal or something?"

Honora's eyes became misty. "In away he did, He and Bumi were shipped out when I found out I was going to have you. I was afraid to send a letter and tell him so I waited for him to come home. He and I weren't married and I didn't want to risk a scandal." She looked out at the tide. "While on a mission they encountered a tribe of cannibals and lost half their team in the attack. You father was badly shaken; no he was shell-shocked by the event. According to Bumi he refused to sleep, refused to eat." She paused to take a deep breath. "Two weeks after the attack, Karrem was found hanging in his cabin, obviously by suicide." She suppressed a sob. "In Southern Water Tribe culture killing one's self is the biggest crime a man can commit. Anyone who does is never spoken about by the tribe again they are in spirit disowned by the tribe."

"So that's why you never talk about him."

"It is my biggest regret that he never knew about you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I sent that letter. I often wonder what would have happened it I had. It's also why I want you to keep so close to Korra, she's strong but right now she's so fragile that-that I don't want to say it. Just watch her, please Iroh watch over her. Karrem was one of the strongest men I ever met. Shock can bring every one down, understand?"

Iroh nodded trying to put the pieces together. "So is my dad buried somewhere?"

"He was buried on Keyoshi Island next to his mother."

"After this is all over I would like to visit it."

"If you want to I'm not going to stop you. I was never able to get the courage to visit myself."

"So if you didn't marry Karrem, who did you marry?" Iroh knew it was insensitive to ask so many questions but he didn't know whether he'd be given another chance to ask them.

"I did actually marry Bumi you were there when it happened. You actually started laughing and babbling near the end of the ceremony. That day Bumi promised he'd be there for both of us no matter what."

"So that's why he was always looking out for me. He was my stepfather."

"Yes, he is, but he has never seen you like that Iroh to Bumi you were his best friend's child. He loves you and always wanted to keep you safe. But as you've grown up he and I see more and more of Karrem in you." Honora looked up at the rising moon a single tear running down her cheek. "It's getting late and I have a long journey tomorrow. Shall we go inside?"

Iroh nodded and fallowed his mother. They walked back into the house but to Iroh the whole place had changed. He walked aimlessly until he found himself at Korra's door. He knocked.

"Come in." Korra called.

He opened the door and stepped in. "Hey, ready for bed I see."

She shrugged. "Yeah, my dad carried me up here. Where have you been?"

"I had a talk with my mother actually and I feel kind of unsettled by what I learned."

Korra made space for him on the bed and patted the empty space. "Want to talk about it? I can tell by your voice you're really troubled."

"Yeah, I think I need to talk to someone." He sat down and kicked off his boots so he didn't get dirt on her bed. "I found out who my father is and who my step dad is."

"Ok, is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure, you see my stepfather is Commander Bumi which explains a lot of my childhood and really why he's always been a friend."

"Well I guess there could be worse stepdads, after all the stories you told me about him were always positive even if you two got into trouble."

"Yeah, It's more who my father is that bothers me."

"He's not your mother's brother is it?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, she doesn't have a brother had a sister but no brothers."

"Ok, so who is it?"

"Have you heard of a Southern Water tribe man named Karrem?" Korra shook her head. "I'm not surprised, apparently he hung himself after a mission went bad in the United Forces."

Korra reached out and finding his shoulder rubbed his arm. "Oh Iroh I'm so sorry. I know what that means in our culture. Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure, since that wasn't all I found out about him."

"What?"

"He was Sokka's son and Sokka never knew about me. But I remember meeting him on several occasions and the look on his face when looked at me." He rubbed his eyes. "He knew, there was recognition in his eyes. I mean I have always wanted to know who he was and to find out this? I'm not surprised my mother didn't tell me for so long." Iroh could feel his voice breaking. "And to find out that he didn't even know he had a son? To know my father never loved me."

Iroh suddenly found himself sobbing, his knees drawn close to him like a little child. Like the five-year-old boy asking the moon for answers, Iroh felt lost in a sea of questions. It was only when he felt Korra hugging him that remembered she was there. For a moment he hated himself. She had enough problems she didn't need to know about his. He was a twenty seven year old man; he should have more control over his emotions. He turned to look at Korra but didn't open his eyes their foreheads pressed together.

"I'm sorry." He whispered their lips almost touching. "I shouldn't be-"

"Shhh," Korra put a hand on the side of his face. "It's ok, learning something like that is a big shock."

Her lips gently grazed his before meeting his completely. Iroh wrapped his arms around Korra and pulled her close to his chest and was now sitting on his lap their lips never leaving the other. But that was as far as it went. The two slept clinging to each other unsure of who was holding whom together.

Iroh was used to waking up in Korra's bed. He was used to the smell of her hair and the soft sound of her rhythmic breathing. What he was not used to was waking up with a floating icicle pointed right between his eyes. He quickly sat up and found that is was Tonroq wheedling the ice.

"Nothing happened." He whispered quickly, holding his hands up. "We were talking and we just fell asleep."

Tonroq lowered the icicle. "That better be what happened." Tonroq looked over the prince noting that he was still wearing everything he had been in the night before. "I hope you know, I won't wait for you to wake up next time."

Iroh nodded, "Understood sir." Moving off the bed and grabbing his boots, Iroh left the room. Later that day he bid goodbye to his mother, Bumi and Tonroq and couldn't help but feel his likely hood of reaching old age just a bit more likely.

A/N Ok another chapter done and posted! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please comment if you feel so inclined-C.C.

P.S. Yes the fact that I mention Iroh drinking wine and putting his glass down is meant to imply that he might have had just a bit too much and the depressant quality of the wine was having an effect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Korra took a deep breath and concentrated. She focused her mind on running just running or rather on metal bending the braces around her legs giving her the support and bend she needed to run. She could hear Iroh's footfalls and the metal clink of his dog tags as he ran beside her. Three weeks had past since Fire Lord had left for the capital and Korra's health, strength, and spirit had improved significantly.

"Are we almost there?" She asked gasping a little.

"Yeah just a little more, about a hundred feet, ninety, eighty, seventy, sixty, fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, ten and done you can slowdown to a stop."

Korra gasped for air as she sat down on the ground letting her legs stretch out in front of her. "Uhg, Iroh you are going to kill me." She said as she fell back on to the soft grass. "How far did you make me run? It felt like a hundred miles."

Iroh chuckled sitting down next to her. "It was only 2.5 miles Korra." He patted her on the thigh. "Good job, you didn't stop once, you didn't lock up and we were only running for thirty minutes. You're getting faster and going farther every day. You might actually be able to run a marathon one day."

"Uhhh, I think my legs will fall off before then. Can we go swimming now?"

**Only if you actually swim and don't just nap on a mat. **Iroh signed.

Korra pouted. "Oh come on, I just ran and metal bended for 2.5 miles I think I earned a nap! I didn't even curse once! And why do you always randomly switch from speaking to signing? There isn't any one around but us."

**Keeps you one your toes, I'm waiting for the day you don't even realized I switched. I also need to keep in practice with it or else I might start signing sloppy and write the wrong wombat.**

"You just did."

Iroh smirked, "I know." **Just testing you.**

Korra smirked. "You are going to abuse that aren't you?"

**What signing things instead of talking? Maybe, it's actually a lot of fun. I can communicate with you no matter who else is in the room.**

"Can't they just read your moments?"

"Not easily, the flames actually kind of blur what I'm actually signing. I'm pretty sure most think I'm just playing with fire. Also a lot of people don't know sign language."

"Ah, can we go swimming now? Or rather can I go nap in water now?"

Iroh shook his head and against mentally kicked himself. "Fine, but you got to walk there."

Korra made a gust of wind to judge how far the pool was from where they were sitting. "It's like four feet I think I can make that."

"With out your braces?"

Korra thought a moment, it was only a few feet but she was still struggling to walk with out her braces. "Only if your there to keep me from falling. Deal?"

"Deal."

Smiling Korra pulled off her shirt and pants reveling her bathing suit, which she often wore under her work out clothes because of how often their workouts would end at the pool. Using her metal bending she removed the braces that ran from her ankle to her mid thigh. The braces were a necessity for any heavy activities like running, walking and standing for long periods of time. Korra had accepted the fact she would always need them but she hoped that one day she'd be at least able to use lighter braces to move. The ones she had now weighed about 20lbs each and really cut down on her stamina.

Walking to the pool was hard and Korra stumbled a little, used Iroh more then once to steady herself but she did walk the whole way before practically falling into the pool. The cool water felt so good she didn't want to leave it ever. While she floated blissfully on a mat she could hear Iroh swimming laps up and down the pool.

"Do you ever stop working out?" She asked finally as he passed her for the seventh time.

"Yeah, I do sometimes, but never quite viewed swimming laps as working out. Do you?"

"Not really but I'm a water bender."

She could hear Iroh swim up to her and put his arms on the mat. "So according to my mother I'm a quarter water tribe."

Korra smirked. "Got me there." She bit her lip wondering whether she should ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind for the past three weeks.

"What's on your mind Korra? You don't bit your lip unless you're troubled."

"I was thinking about that night when you found out about your father."

"Yes, what about that night?"

"Well we kissed and then fell asleep but when I woke up that morning you were gone. You never brought it up so I was just wondering why?"

"Why what? Why I never brought it up? Or why I wasn't there when you woke up?"

"Well both."

"Ok so the reason I wasn't there when you woke up was that your father woke me up with an icicle between my eyes and that homicidal look only protective father's have."

Korra giggled. "I bet you were fearing for you life at that moment."

"More then just a little."

"And why you never brought the kiss up?"

"Well that morning I remember that you were dating the police officer, Mako and well I don't think its really all the honorable to kiss another person's girl friend no matter how much I would like to. I'm not that kind of guy."

Korra turned over on her mat so that she was practically nose-to-nose with him. "You'd like to kiss me? So you like me? Like, like me like me?"

"What are we twelve? Of course I'm attracted to you, you are by far the most amazing person I have ever met and one of the few I trust, almost completely. You're also gorgeous which is not all the only reason it's just a observation." Korra could hear Iroh dip into the water and blow bubbles to keep himself from digging himself a bigger hole.

Korra giggled and could feel herself blushing then paused for a moment. "Wait you don't trust me completely? Why not?"

"I would not trust behind the wheel of a car or motorcycle. Sorry but no." Iroh held one of her hands. "Tell you my darkest fears or most embarrassing moments? Sure, you probably know most of them all ready. Let you pilot a motorized vehicle? Nope."

"Too manly to let a girl drive?" She sat up and made an appropriate pose.

"No, I just really like it when a diver can actually see the road."

Korra sank back down. "That's probably a good life choice, I wouldn't trust me behind the wheel of a car even before I lost my sight."

Iroh patted her on the head. "I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"Bolin said that when I drive the streets are safe, the side walks are just a little iffy." She smiled at the memory. "Then of course there was that really awkward moment when Asami was driving a little too fast and officer Mako pulled us over and oh the look on his face! It was like his worst nightmare came true!"

"Why would that be his worst nightmare?" Iroh's voice sounded utterly baffled.

"Asami and I are both ex-girlfriends of his."

"Wait I thought you were dating Mako? Did you break up and get back together?"

Korra shook her head. "We haven't been together for awhile now."

"Ugly break up?"

"Yeah, I trashed the police department when he dumped me."

"He dumped you? And I thought the guy was smart." He cradled the side of her face with his hand. "I guess I over estimated him."

Part of Korra wanted to tell his everything about how she had lost her memory and how had he lied to her about the fight. She wanted to, but she realized she didn't need to. She could tell him about how she and Mako were like two wild fires trying to burn the other one out but she didn't have to. Iroh wasn't Mako, if Mako was a wild fire Iroh was more like a directional star burning bright and steady in the darkness. Iroh didn't compete against her to shine the brightest; he was just there steady, calm, and unwavering.

She reached out and after a bit of searching found the side of his face. "Do you really like me? Knowing that I'm broken and so profoundly flawed." Her voice was serious, she wanted to know the truth not just hear so off handed comment that didn't mean anything in the long run.

"Yes, I do." She felt Iroh's other hand on her face. " We are all a bit broken Korra, some cracks are just better hidden then others. Same with flaws we all got them and we can't do anything about that. I really really like you Korra broken and flawed still like you. So miss Korra I have to ask do you like me?"

Korra leaned in and kissed him. "What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

"I think I just became the luckiest man in the world." He leaned in and kissed her again this time deeper with more passion. When they pulled away Iroh's eyes flashed with inspiration (that Korra did not perceive). "I've got a great idea to help you get your fluid movement back so you can do some of your bending forms again!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be bending because it might draw attention and I could hurt someone."

"Don't worry this idea won't have you bending the elements just getting that fluid physical motion back. Trust me. It will be fun!"

Korra crossed her arms and looked to where she guessed Iroh was standing. "You know general when you said you had an idea and to trust you I did, but I fail to, well for lack of a better word, _see_ how putting me in a dress is going to help in any way. Or how putting me in a dress is 'fun'."

"I chose a dress because I hear it's easier to dance in."

"Dancing? That's your idea?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not sure how the waltz is going to help me bend also I'm trying to figure out how you went from kissing to dancing. Would you like to explain that leap in logic? Cause I'm lost."

She heard hi chuckle. "You'll understand once we start." Iroh walked towards her his boots echoing in the large room. "And I'm not going to teach you the waltz, that dance will not help you in anyway except in making political parties a bit more bearable." He set the needle down on a record that started to play a song Korra had never heard before. The song was filled with energy akin to passion. "I'm going to teach you how to tango." He helped her to her feet.

"And how is the tango going to help?"

Iroh held her in the formal dance position. "Because this kind of dance has the passion and energy of fire bending." He started to lead her around the room to the music.

"This is kind of boring." Korra commented as they repeated the basic steps over and over again.

"That's because we haven't gotten to the fun part. This is just the basic step if your ready we can move on."

"I'm ready Prince-y let us see how well this 'Tango' relates to fire bending. Don't baby me either I can handle a little bit of dancing."

Suddenly she was being pressed against Iroh's chest. "A you wish gorgeous." He spun her quickly and drew her back so fast it made her head spin. "Just fallow my lead." As the two moved threw the dance spinning, sharp turns, and dips so low Korra could feel her hair touch the ground Iroh explained the dance. "Things you should know about this dance is that having some kind of passionate connection with your partner is the most important part. You can love them." He held her close. "You can hate them." He spun her so fast that for a moment she was abandoned on the dance floor for a moment before being pulled back into his arms. "It doesn't matter which one you chose but you must have one."

"Does the dance change depending on the one you choose?"

"Of course, chose hate and the dancers are fighting to get away from each other but their lust keeps bringing them back. There's a fire between them that just might consume them like a house on fire. Some people might think that it's more fun to tango that way."

Korra paused for a moment; she had danced like that before and like a house on fire had gotten burned. "And the other way?"

She felt Iroh's grip loosen a little become more gentle more affectionate. "To me the preferred way." He pulled her close. "With this approach, the dancers never want to leave each other. There's still the passion, still the lust, but not the hate." They made a sharp turn and Iroh held her so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "It's all desire." He moved away a little and the continued to dance. "It's is almost literally having sex fully clothed in the middle of a dance floor. Think your dancing has more passion more carnal urge? More desperation then a night with a forbidden lover? More fire then anything you can do in the bedroom? You're probably doing it right then."

Their dance ended in a dip, Korra's arms wrapped around his neck one leg hooked on his hip. Iroh was holding her leg there with one hand while the other kept her close to his chest. Their lips interlocked with each other. When the kiss ended Korra smiled. "I think I this way better too."

Iroh was helping Korra get back to a standing position when the sound of clapping startled the two and he almost dropped her.

"Grandfather!" He exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Korra didn't need to see to know that Iroh was more then likely redder then the walls at the moment.

Zuko laughed, "I walked in around the time you telling her about the different attitudes of Tango. I must say I've never heard anyone describe it quite like that. Bravo." Korra couldn't help but start giggling like an idiot and hide her face in Iroh's shoulder. "I do have one question though dear grandson, was there a reason for teaching Korra the tango? Other then obviously trying to seduce her?"

"It was to help her get some of her bending moves back." Iroh said a bit sheepishly.

Zuko shook his head. "There have to be easier ways of getting the avatar to dance with you and the way you two were kissing I bet you could have just asked nicely."

"Probably, but there actually was practical reason." Iroh sounded defensive. "She was able to dance the whole entire thing while metal bending her braces perfectly she didn't trip or lock up once." He turned to Korra. "And I'm willing to bet that you didn't even think about the braces while we were dancing. Were you Korra?"

Korra thought a moment she definitely hadn't been thinking about the braces. "Nope I wasn't thinking about them. I wasn't thinking about them! It was like I wasn't even in them. Sweet!" She smiled but wavered a little. "But I'd like to sit down now." She felt Iroh's hand upon her shoulder gently leading her to a chair.

"Grandfather, don't give me that look."

"What look? This is my face. How about some tea? You both look like you could use some tea." Zuko turned to leave the room to get said tea. "I could use some tea."

Once siting Korra turned her head toward where Iroh was standing. "So… how does it feel knowing you just said 'sex on a dance floor' and 'night with a forbidden lover' while your grandfather was present?" She just heard Iroh groan. "Look on the bright side Daddy's not here to murder you."

"You know how earlier I was saying I trust you with knowing my most embarrassing moments?"

"Yes"

"Well add this to the list."

"Added."

A/N Ok one more part published for your enjoyment! And for all of you who where surprised about who Iroh's dad was yeah that was completely intentional as as far as I know there have been no word on whether Sokka had a child or not. So if any one also writes stories and wants to use Karrem you may be please cite where the character came from and tell me so I can read it! Cause I would love to see if and what people think of him.

Also I'm super happy you guys are enjoying Honora who I'm unsure is trying to push the two together because she thinks their a good match politically or because she sees how well the two click and knowing all too well heart ache wants them to not miss out on happy memories. It might be a little of both.

Hope you liked this chapter comment if you feel so inclined~C.C.

P.S. I know by now you've already read the dance scene but think of the song playing as El Tango de Roxanna or a similar tune.

P.P.S. thank you pumpkinpatchgirl for the spelling save!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No news was almost as bad as bad news for Korra. She hated it, she worried about her friends, and three days ago Iroh had gotten word from his mother that communication with Lin and with Mako had been lost completely. Any attempt to contact them or anyone else had proved impossible. Korra sat leaning on Iroh worrying about her friends while Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko discussed other things. She really had stopped paying attention when they started talking about things more centered on the Fire Nation. She knew the isolation was good for her health but the inability to get up to date info on current events was more then just an annoyance.

Iroh seemed to notice Korra's utter lack of interest. "We boring you?" He asked putting his tea cup down. Korra nodded, just as two men burst into the room startling the three of them.

Iroh stood up and watched the two people who had just burst in walk towards him. Both were wearing United Forces Military Police uniforms. "Can I help you?"

The taller of the men stepped forward. "I'm sorry General but I have orders to arrest you."

Iroh was taken aback and from some where behind him he heard the sound of a teacup meeting its end. "Arrest me? On what charges?"

"You have been charged with abandoning your post Sir. Our orders are to take you Republic city immediately for your court martial."

"Can I see the warrant?" Iroh looked confused he was on leave indefinitely did he miss some letter putting him back on active duty?

The solder handed him a slip of paper. Iroh read it nodded and handed it back. "I under stand, I'll go with you with out a fight." He saw on of the men pull out a set of handcuffs. "You don't need to cuff me."

The shorted one shook his head. "That's not our place General its in our orders to cuff you. Nothing personal."

Iroh glanced over at Korra who looked like her whole world had just come crashing down all over again. "It will be ok, love, its just some laps in the paper work. I'll be back before you know it." He was lying and he knew she knew it.

The taller man looked Korra up and down. "So this is your wife general? Well never let it be said I was a cruel man, go and give her a kiss goodbye." The man's face darkened a bit. "These are serous charges, you never know when the next time you'll see each other."

Iroh moved over to Korra and watched as she, clearly shaken, stood up. He pulled her in close and kissed her like he had always wanted to but hadn't, like no one else was in the room but them. The kiss was more like one you would have to start something, not to end it. When it ended he was pulled away and cuffed.

"Ok lover boy, let's not get carried away we need to weigh anchor before nightfall."

"It will all work out, don't worry. Grandfather, take care of her while I'm gone. I love you both please stay safe."

Korra didn't move from where she stood even after she heard the car drive away. She turned to Zuko who hadn't moved either.

"Did that just happen?" She asked at last.

"It appears that is just did. I must send a call out to Honora she needs to know."

Korra nodded. "Yes, she does. Fire Lord Zuko what is the usual punishment of abandoning one's post?"

Zuko sighed. "Its usually execution."

Korra felt her legs grow weak and she had to sit down before she fell down. Her head back snapped up when she heard someone new burst threw the doors. "General Iroh, Sir!" said an unknown voice. "Oh, uh I was told that General Iroh was in here. Uh this is awkward. Do you know where he is? I have a letter from the President of Republic city for him."

"Why don't you know where he is? Your people just arrested him." Zuko said angrily. "Does anyone over there know how to run a military?"

The young man gulped. "We arrested him? How? Why? I mean what for?"

"Abandoning his post apparently." Korra's voice couldn't hide her exhaustion.

"Wow, you must be his wife the rumors are wrong you're much more beautiful then diamonds. Oh wait! He didn't abandon his post! He was on leave indefinitely. I was there when he got the official ok. The President was so happy to be rid of him for a bit, you know General Iroh's been a constant thorn in the President's side since that whole Southern tribe war. Wait this doesn't make sense."

"Yeah you're telling me." Korra muttered as she crossed her arms.

"No, the letter I'm supposed to deliver which I guess I give to you now." Korra caused a gentile breeze and saw a youngish man holding out a letter toward her, which she took from him but didn't open. Instead she handed it to Zuko to read.

"To General Iroh of the United Forces:

"This letter is to inform you that effective immediately the United Forces has been disbanded in its entirety. You hear by honorably discharged of your duties, you may retain your title and can expect your pension to be delivered to you. I hope this letter finds you well. Signed President Azeer? Wait what happened to the President? This is signed by the wrong man!"

"No the old president was murdered two months ago it's been kept pretty quite since no one likes a panicked populous. Azeer was his vice president. But if Iroh was arrested by as you say 'my people' oh no I need to get back to my ship and-and I have to go! I'm so sorry! I'll find him don't worry!" The young man was yelling as he ran from the house.

"Come Korra! We need to call my daughter and get an air ship ready to go after those imposters. Unless of course you trust that young man to find him."

Korra stood up. "I wouldn't trust that guy to deliver a letter. Let's go."

A/N Ok so yeah you are supposed to notice that both sets of people seem to accept with out question who Korra is to the point the second shoulder just gives her the letter regardless if there is the proper documentation for her to have the letter.

That's all back to the story ~CC

It was only when he was being walked down to the brig of the ship Iroh released things were off. He cursed when he was tossed in to a cell still hand cuffed only to see Bolin and Mako sitting in the cell next to his.

"Damn it!" he looked around to see who else had been locked up. His eyes widened when he saw that along with the brothers, Tenzin, Asami, Lin and a woman who looked a lot like her were also trapped in cells.

"Hey General Iroh long time no see!" Bolin said cheerfully. "So how'd they capture you? Was it a big nock down drag out fight?"

"No. I literally let them cuff me and bring me here." He saw that Bolin's face was confused. "That wasn't sarcasm, that is literally what happened."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well to put it bluntly I thought I was being arrested and taken to Republic City to be court marshaled."

"Well your half right." Said the tall man who had arrested him. "You final destination is Republic City, and when I say final I mean it for all of you. So sad you're never going to see that pretty little wife of yours again." The man made a mock sad face. "Well maybe I can comfort her when I tell her the bad news. The way you kissed her good bye I bet she's as good in bed as she is looking."

"Don't you even go near her!" Iroh growled before breathing a stream of fire that just missed them man.

"Hey! You be good or I'll send the Water Lady down here to teach you some manors. And trust me mate, you don't want that." Laughing rather manically the man walked out of the room.

Iroh looked over at Bolin and Mako who were staring at him. "Yeah, I get it. I got captured like a punk stop staring at me, it's getting kind of creepy."

"So you really are married? Those aren't just rumors people came up with to distract themselves from death of the Avatar." Bolin looked confused.

"According to the rumors I am. How prevalent are these rumors?"

"Really prevalent most people know at least a little bit about you and her. So your not?"

"No."

"But is there a girl you've been hanging out with on Ember Island for that past few months? Or are those pictures staged?"

Iroh looked confused. "Pictures? What pictures?"

"Oh yeah I forgot Ember Island is kind of isolated. There's been these pictures of you hanging out in the pool with this really, really pretty blond girl. Oh that must be the girl tall dark and stupid was talking about! So are you guys like betrothed or something?"

"No we're not betrothed we kind of just started dating though." He frowned. "I am going to have to increase the security of that place once I get out of this."

"Oh good tell us more."

Iroh looked at the earth bender quizzically before looking at his brother. "About the new security? How long have you been on this ship?"

Asami groaned. "Too long."

Bolin looked excited. "We've had barely anytime away from each other, we've worked out so many issues!"

Iroh looked worried. "What have they been giving you? Coffee?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah few cups. Now spill or else I have to go back to talking to Mako and Asami about their relationship issues and their bad habit of getting back together every time Korra is presumed dead. We are so close to getting all of that love spaghetti all untangled but they really don't want to talk. Do you really think Korra's dead or out there?"

"Uh, out there some where." Iroh was starting to feel real concern for Bolin's health and his own mental health.

"Yay! Someone else with my optimism! No one else really thinks she made it. But lets not talk about that. I can tell you all my success stories!" He pointed to Lin and the other woman. "The two metal bending sisters had a real heart to heart after Su made Pi'lee's head explode. Real bonding time! We've just been in here talking away all our problems. Except for Tenzin who doesn't want to speak with us!"

Iroh looked at Mako. "Seriously how long have you been on this ship?"

Mako hung his head. "He's only been on here for a day."

"Ew, this is going to be one of those boat rides. Huh?"

Bolin turned his attention back to Iroh. "So tell us about your mystery lady! I mean what's here name? Why do you spend so much time with her? Is she a fire bender?"

After about an hour of being pestered for information Iroh finally caved in a little. Looking around at the group, he could see they all had dead eyes and probably dead spirits as well. He couldn't be sure why they were like that but he had a good guess and it wasn't Bolin's talking. "How sound prof is this place?" He asked hoping the answer would be really sound prof.

"They've been keeping the doors closed tight ever since Bolin came on board so its pretty secure but I wouldn't tell state secrets or anything like that." Mako explained.

Iroh nodded. "Then I'll tell you about her but not her name or anything too personal. Also if you figure out who she is please don't blurt it out, ok?" He looked at Bolin who nodded vigorously. "Good, so lets see I'm pretty sure most if not all of you have met her at one time or another." He glanced around the room other then Bolin they seemed uninterested.

He wanted to just tell them but the chances of being over heard were too great. What clue could he give they would get? Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his mind. He smiled which might have made him look just a bit mad.

Bolin leaned over to his brother and whispered. "I think the general just lost his mind."

"You've reached a new record for driving someone mad bro, good job."

Iroh's frown returned. "I'm not mad I just thought of clue about her that should brighten your day a bit."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Really because the first clue wasn't helpful at all. None of us know a young blond girl and the likely hood of all of us knowing her is really slim."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Her hair color is actually a recent changed. Why did so many people get caught up on that? But the next thing you should know about her is that you dated her once." Mako's face hadn't changed.

"I've dated a lot of girls." He said flatly.

"You actually broke if off between you and her." Nothing. "The police station got trashed." He checked the room again; Chief Lin had clearly figured it out and was looking at him in disbelief. He nodded to her. Everyone else however, still hadn't gotten it.

"She can be rash right?" Lin asked.

"She can be but unfortunately about four months ago she was gravely injured." He looked down at down at the floor. "I don't think, if you ever meet her again you'll meet the girl you knew before."

Lin stood up in her cell. "How bad?"

"Enough to break her body and spirit, she's a little better now though."

He looked over at Tenzin who seemed to be listening now. Mako, Bolin and Asami however didn't seem to have picked up on what he was saying. He paused. "She saved my life once along time ago, when the danger wasn't a group of benders trying to create chaos but instead non-benders making every one equal." It was there that it clicked for the three of them.

Mako looked at him in disbelief. "She's alive?"

Iroh nodded. "Last time I saw her she was."

"But how? I-wait you KISSED HER!?" The look on Mako's face was some strange mix of happiness and possessiveness.

On the other side Iroh's face was a mix of 'what the f*ck?' and 'I understand so much now'. "Out of all that you just learned that's what you picked up on?" He moved away from the fuming fire bender. "Seriously?"

Somewhere close a door opened and the room went silent.

"We'll talk about this later." Mako hissed as Ming-Hua walked in to the room.

She leaned against the bars of Iroh's cell. "Well if it isn't the Fire Nation's little prince? Say have we met before?"

Iroh shook his head. "I think if I met you I would remember." He forced himself to show at least a little charm.

"Yeah your right, you just reminded me of someone I knew along time ago." She paused. "You really do look like him, well you look like the Fire Nation version of him. Thinking of him brings me back. Do you know how I lost my arms?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Cannibals they were going to eat me and took my arms first." She ran one of her water arms over the bars as she walking up and down between the cells. "I was saved, obviously, by some very brave and handsome United Forces soldiers." Iroh sat up a little more now quite interested in what she was saying. "There was this one was really cute, had your cheek bones, I think his name was Karrem? Yeah that was it! Karrem."

Iroh looked at her half shocked, half curious. "You knew my father?"

Ming-Hue's eyes brightened. "So that's why you have his face. Yeah I knew him, after I was rescued he had such a hard time sleeping. The things he saw, they just got to him. He was my first crush, never mentioned you, guess he didn't know or didn't care." She shrugged. "You know the night he died I went to talk to him, confess me love all that stuff. He was flattered but said that he had a girl back home he needed to get back to. Said he loved her and all that rubbish." She looked at Iroh and saw that she had his undivided attention. "You know it's funny how he was completely forgotten once he died. All because they thought he took his own life."

"He didn't commit suicide?"

Ming-Hue smirked. "No, he didn't. Everyone thought he did but what no one ever knew was I was in his room that night and I water bent the rope around his neck." On of her water arms shot out and wrapped around Iroh's neck. "Just like this." She smirked. "How sweet, like father like son. Say hi to daddy for me." She smiled as her water arm started to lift his feet off the ground.

Iroh struggled to breath, he strained against the cuffs to break free and fight back but he just couldn't. Just as his world was about to go black Ming-Hue was hit by a blast of fire and the angriest Fire Lord to ever hold the title stepping in to the room. In her hands were the two twin blades her father had once used in his youth. Iroh gasped for breath trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Get away from my son you bitch!" She yelled sending another blast at Ming-Hue who quickly got to her feet and ran from the room. Honora soon gave chase screaming at the water bender to 'face her like a man' and how she was going to murder the water troll for killing her lover.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's your mom. She seems really nice." Commented Bolin.

"She could have let us out." Lin stated flatly.

Iroh felt a light breeze on his face he turned to see Korra leaning against the bars holding a ring of keys in her hand a sly smile on her painted red lips. "She could have, but she was nice enough to give me the keys." Korra was wearing some type of form fitting armor and had thigh high blue leather boots that had to be illegal, immoral, and were damn irresistible. Seeing Korra looking like that completely wiped his mind of the fact that just a few seconds about he was being hanged.

Iroh could hear the shocked gasps from every one behind him. "That is not blond that is like the color of snow!" Bolin's comment almost made Iroh crack up but he just smirked. _Why did everyone get caught up on the hair?_

"Alright let's get you guys out of here." Korra quickly undid Iroh's cell door. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Cuffs."

She nodded and, though it took a bit longer then any one would have liked, unlocked the cuffs. She held out the keys "Here you get the rest of them out. You'll be faster."

Iroh nodded took the keys and started to unlock cells and cuffs. Korra turned to the door she had come through just as the two men who had arrested Iroh walked in.

"Oh look! It's the pretty princess! Here to save her prince! How sweet." The tall one said with a grin.

"Don't this dame know that this ain't a fairy tale?" The short one asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Korra smirked as she sent a gust of air hit them so hard they flew through the doorway and landed in a pile in the hall. "You're dead right this isn't a fairy tale, f*ckers!" Korra finished her statement with a hand gesture that a real princess would never use. "I'm not really a good princess."

Even with this impressive air bending Korra hadn't moved her arms or legs in anyway. This would have left many people speechless but most were just stunned by Korra's trash talk. Iroh felt a twinge of guilt for actually teaching how to curse but that quickly faded seeing the look of horror on Mako's face.

An explosion rocked the ship flinging them in walls and the bars of the cells. Even after the boat settled it was on a tilt that hadn't been present before.

"They're trying to sink the ship!" Iroh yelled. "We need to move out now!"

"Well you don't have to tell me twice!" Korra yelled moving to the front of the group. "Come on this way! Laugh at the irony later! We need to move!"

Iroh smirked and fallowed Korra with out question. The others paused for a moment confused about her statement then shrugging followed after her. The group made it out on to the deck where the air ship was waiting. From another door Honora walked out wiping her sword on her pant leg. There was a small blood splatter on her cheek. She looked at the group her face neutral. "Every body here? Good let's get off this ship before this turns in to a swimming contest!"

Bolin looked around. "What about the crew of this ship?"

Honor stepped on to air ship's platform. "There's a Fire Nation battle ship on its way over. I radioed in a distress call they should be here before this thing fully sinks. Now get on!" Bolin nodded and ran past Honora clearly a little intimidated. "Any other pressing questions?" The group shook their heads. "Well then all aboard!"

A/N I really hope you enjoyed this next installment! I really can't thank you all enough for the support and reviews I have gotten on this story!

Oh and though it is implied, Korra's age is about 20 making her 7 years Iroh's junior. Thought I'd mention the age up, just incase someone was worried about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Su looked over at Korra who was surrounded by her friends. "She seems to be in great shape Honora, I don't see why you've been keeping her locked away. Except maybe to hide that bleach job, why would you do that? I mean if the idea was to disguise her, bravo if she hadn't spoken I would never have recognized her."

Honora sighed. "We didn't bleach her hair. Look let's all talk about this on the bridge. I don't want to let the children hear what we need to discus they've been threw enough already today."

Lin crossed her arms. "They aren't children your majesty. You don't need to protect them."

Honora started to walk towards the bridge. "For once Lin, just trust me, I don't want to lift the curtain and expose the little man in front of them."

The older adults fallowed her on to the bridge leaving the 'children' to their own devices. Honora secured the door after all of them had entered the bridge and turned to them. She looked over the group and beyond them at Commander Bumi and Tonraq who had been piloting the air ship.

"So what do we need to cover first? I haven't seen most of you in over twenty years but I believe we need to ignore the past and concentrate on the present."

Tenzin slammed his fist on a near by panel. "You can't just move on like that!" His out burst shocked the whole group. "For a very, very long time now I have wondered and wondered why? And now Honora you are going to actually give me an answer why weren't you there that day?"

Honora looked confused. "Why wasn't I where what day?"

"The day we buried Karrem on Kioshi Island. Why did you not come? Your father was there! Even your sister was there but you weren't! Why?"

Honora looked Tenzin right in the eye. "That day I wasn't there because I was drenched in my own blood and hearing the first cries of my infant son. That's where I was that day, so before this goes down a rabbit hole of past sins lets get to the real point of this meeting. Ok?" Tenzin nodded. "Good." She looked at the rest of the group. "So the question at hand what do we do now?"

Su raised her hand. "I have another question before we start talking about next moves and that is why did you keep Korra's survival a secret? You practically validated the rumor that she was dead!"

"I had a good reason to do that."

Lin shook her head. "I bet."

Honora crossed her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, Honora out of all of us you where the only one who ever really cared about politics. So much so that even now I don't know whether your actions the past four months have been motivated by your heart or by that political mind of yours. Did you want to keep her safe or are you hoping for a bigger prize? A daughter perhaps?"

"I did what I did because I though it was the best course of action to keep Korra safe." She looked over at Tonraq and Bumi. "Back me up here you two. You know why I did that."

Lin stepped between Honora and two men. "Don't go running to others to defend your actions Honora, Avatar Aang would have never let a person overtly lie to keep him safe."

"Korra is not Aang." Honora looked around the room. "Everyone here understands that, right?"

Tenzin frowned. "I know and her break with the her past lives makes her the first Avatar since Wan to really be their own person. Please tell me you didn't mean to justify your match making?"

She shook her head. "No. I mention that that because that young woman is a lot stronger then your father ever was." She held up a finger to stop him from talking. "This is nothing against him but what Korra's survived is much more then Aang would have been able to handle." She looked around the silent room. "But all that can and must wait, first thing we need to talk about what we do after this. We can go back to the Fire Nation or keep this heading to Republic City which I have the impression is like Bay Sing Sa lite at the moment."

Lin nodded. "It's been in complete chaos since the United Forces where disbanded and all the high ranking officers, save General Iroh, were publicly executed in one of the most gruesome way."

Bumi looked shocked "What happened to them? We just learned that the Forces were disbanded there was nothing about the deaths of the high officers."

"They were crucified in the square." Tenzin said flatly.

Honora covered her mouth in horror, for a moment she showed a small amount of sadness for the good friends she would never see again. She closed her eyes and silently thanked the spirits that Iroh had come home.

She gulped. "So I guess it can be assumed that what remains of the Red Lotus are in the city and have some hold on it and as Fire Lord, I cannot ignore that. It was my father's dream child I can't let it burn. We need to go there but we also need to keep Korra safe. She is in no condition to be involved in a fight."

Lin put her hands on her hips. "She seems to be able to handle herself from what I saw earlier. But I guess since you've been hiding her away for the past four months I guess you have a different dog in this fight!"

Honora narrowed her eyes. "Why do all of you keep implying I have an ulterior motive?"

"Oh come on Honora, I've seen the papers! Heard the rumors! You just want her safe for a nice fairy tale ending!" Lin said looking directly at Honora.

"I have no such plans! I want to keep her out of the fight because she is in no condition to take on anyone in a fight let alone Zaheer!"

"That's not the girl I saw earlier today! That girl could take on the world with a smile! The only condition Korra has is what you did to her hair!"

"I did nothing to her hair! And F.Y.I. Korra is having an unusually good day or rather a good few hours. The girl you saw today is not Korra that was an act! Smoke and mirrors! A bluff that wasn't called thank the spirits! Korra is a lot weaker and a lot more broken then her actions earlier would imply!"

Lin crossed her arms. "I highly doubt that. The only thing off with the avatar is her hair and your strange need to mother her. By the way how did you get it that color? Bleach?"

"I didn't touch her hair! Why the F*ck do you keep bringing it up?!" Honora sighed heavily. "Look before this argument spirals out of control again, there are things everyone here needs to know. That night, the night she fought the red lotus and lost, my father found her he took her back to the Fire Nation. He did have the choice to take her to the metal clan but he wanted to protect her from Zaheer. She was so badly injured he was afraid that if she was even near him, Zaheer he would find away to kill her!

"That night in his arms Korra died and stayed dead for a good few minutes and then the moon light broke threw the clouds and her hair turned white and she started breathing again." She looked up at them and saw the disbelief in their faces. "You don't believe me?"

Su shook her head. "I'm sorry but its hard to believe that Korra that girl out there who saved us who smiled as she unlocked our cells was dead for rather lengthy amount of time. I believe she might not be completely ok but I don't see what you're talking about. Yeah she got hurt I won't deny it! But, for four months you have been keeping her hidden away safe while cities burned!"

Honora's eyes widened is sudden realization. "Do any of you think Korra was actually badly hurt? That she is still hurting?" She watched as they shook their heads. Honora hung her head and went to a lock box, opened it and drew out a folder. "What I'm going to show you doesn't leave this room. You see this you don't tell anyone out there no exceptions. Iroh doesn't even know this file exists ok?" She held the folder close to her chest. "I'm warning you now what I have here is heart breaking and you do NOT tell Korra these exist until she can mentally take it. Even now I wish I could take a torch to this file. But it's not mine to burn."

Lin held out her hand. "I don't know what this is going to prove but I'll humor you." She took the file and walked over to a worktable and opened the file. She pulled the pictures out of the folder and her face drained of blood. Picking up one of the photos she turned to Honora. "When was this taken?!"

"Four months ago by the doctors on the night Korra was brought in." Honora explained. "When ever a trauma victim is brought in the doctors try to document all the injuries by film. Since you didn't you believe me I thought I would show you the evidence."

Tenzin walked over and looked at the pictures. He gaped at them. They were of Korra no question about that, but her body was so broken. Her legs were broken with bones protruding from the torn skin, a burn across her face, and numerous cuts and bruises. There were pictures of the doctors doing their best to set her legs before fortifying the shattered bones together with metal rods, and nurse's wrapping wounds in gauze. The final picture was of Korra lying in a bed all bandaged up and resting. In the file were charts and notes about the injuries.

"She's blind and can barely walk with out the aid braces even after all her hard physical therapy." Tonraq explained seeing the looks on their faces. "She does have a kind of sight but it doesn't work like ours. What you see in those pictures is just the physical damage. The shock of the event has also take its toll on my daughter's mind. Korra is suffering from shell-shook on top of her physical ailments. When Fire Lord Honora says that Korra is not ready to fight anyone she's telling the truth and I have to agree with her. I'm her father and I never want to see my baby have to fight ever, but in her condition she can't its too soon. Physically and mentally she can't assume that burden."

Tenzin looked confused. "If she can barely walk how was she running and climbing all those stairs?"

"Do you remember her wearing those mid thigh high boots? Well the lining of them is iron, those boots pretty much all metal with leather on the out side and a soft lining on the inside. When she moves her legs in anyway she's metal bending those boots at the same time. But that support and mobility comes at a price. Those boots are extremely heave and Korra does not have the stamina to uses them for a prolonged periods of time." Honora took the pictures and placed them back into the folder, which went back into the safe. "So back to my original question what is our next move keeping in mind we cannot and I will not put Korra in a position where she has to fight?"

Korra leaned back in her seat listening to the engines pull the air ship higher into the sky. She could feel all of her friends' eyes looking at her. Ogling her like she was some kind of freak or weird exhibit meant to be gawked at. She sent out a small gust of wind and saw their faces where all in shock and confusion, Iroh had concern on his face and was walking toward her from behind. Up at the front Honora, Bumi, and her father were walking away with the other adults.

"You told them? Didn't you?" She asked looking forward but directing the question to Iroh.

"I gave them some clues. It would have been cruel not to tell them Korra." He paused. "Almost everyone here thought you were dead or dying somewhere." His voice became gentler. "I'd forgive their silence, you might see your friends alive and well but they're seeing a ghost."

Korra's shoulders relaxed a little. "I hate it when you're right." She turned towards the others. "So what do you want to know?"

Over the course of an hour and a half Korra answered practically every question asked of her. Where she had been, what happened after the battle, how she was feeling, were some of the easy questions. The questions that were harder to answer asked why she hadn't contacted them, did she even know what was going on, had she forgotten about them. Questions she refused to answer were mostly about Zaheer or her and Iroh.

One particular question sparked a bit of an argument between Iroh and Mako which Korra had actually fallen asleep and missed because the last thing she remembered saying was "Bolin why do you care which one kisses better?" and then waking up with the two of the about fire bend each other into cinders.

"What are you they doing?" she asked.

"They got into a bit of a fight after I asked that question." Bolin whispered. "It started as a debate as to why I would care then Mako made the remark that maybe you just wanted to know what it was like to kiss a frog and ba-da-bing ba-da-boom their trying to set the other one on fire."

Korra shook her head. "Hey, guys I hate to point this out but we are in an air ship over the ocean. You blow us out of the sky we have to swim to republic city and there are only two water benders on this ship and we will not help either of you. So I would suggest if you guys absolutely have to fight. Please, use your words and fists not your fire. I also want to point out that we have bigger problems to deal with so don't maim each other."

Korra watched as the four flames disappeared. She sighed in relief; she really did not need anyone getting hurt because of stupidity. She was about to suggest getting some sleep when the fight started up again.

"Korra's right we have bigger problems." Mako said dusting himself off looking at Iroh who was about to head toward the bridge. "Not as big as the age gap between you two but big."

Korra face palmed and by the sounds around her so had Asami and Bolin.

Iroh turned. "What?"

"Age gap. Losing your hearing in your old age? How old are you 30? 35? 40? Really General aren't you robbing the cradle just a bit?"

Korra just shook her head. "Anyone want to take bets on who throws the first punch?" she mumbled.

Iroh took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "I'm only 27." Iroh stated flatly hoping that would be the end of it. He was tiered clearly everyone else was tiered too. The little incident with Mako from earlier still nagged at the back of his mind and he really didn't have the mental capacity to deal with it at the moment. He didn't know Mako all that well and by the way the detective was acting Iroh really didn't want to stick around longer to get to know him.

"Oh wow, a General at only 27? Wow whom did you bribe to get that commission? I say bribe because you couldn't have gotten that job any other way since your nickname is the Virgin General. But you know I think their just referring about you and girls."

"I'm not sure who's going to punch first but I bet the Chief is going to end it." Bolin whispered.

"I bet Mako will punch first, Iroh's got that military discipline." Whispered Asami.

"Really? Resorting to insults already?" Iroh shook his head. "I mean yeah I'll admit I'm not found of the name but I've heard worse about you. What was that one I heard before I left? Detective 'Flame weasel' Mako, I think."

"Oh yeah that really burns." Mako said his voice steeped with sarcasm. "Burns almost as bad as the rug burns you got your knees getting your job!"

"Oh that's real rich badge boy." The anger in Iroh's voice was obvious. "Like I haven't heard all of those before by idiots just like you but man you really take the cake in that department. Not only are your insults the most generic insults I have ever heard but also to top it all off you're acting like Korra is still yours!" It was like a bomb had just been dropped or someone had finally pointed out the giant pink elephant bunny in the room. " You're acting like you didn't not trust her instincts and you didn't break up with her! What did mommy and daddy not teach you how to treat girls like a proper gentleman?"

"At least my dad knew I existed and loved me unlike your daddy you spoiled royal bastard!"

"-and that's how the fight stared." Bolin explained to Lin who was glairing at the two Fire Benders that were both sporting black eyes, messed up hair, and various cuts and bruises. The two men where sitting back to back tied together by a metal cord and gaged by what they hoped were clean socks. They had been gaged because even after they had been tied up they were still whispering insults to each other. The insults included but where not limited to jerk, sh*t head, d*ck, ss, momma's boy and the rather inventive officer f*ck up.

Lin looked at the two boys and just shook her head. "I honestly cannot believe the way you two are acting! You are grown men for spirit's sake! Mako you are a detective in the police! And General Iroh you are a fucking General! The fact that you two got into such a fight over something so stupid really is astonishing. Fire Lord Honora, Commander Bumi, Tonroq back me up here please. This is not acceptable."

Tonroq nodded but didn't say anything just glared at the fire benders. Bumi crossed his arms. "I thought I taught you better then this Iroh."

Lin nodded. "Thanks Bumi-"  
>"You should have been able to drop him in one punch!"<p>

Lin shook her head. "I revoke my thank you."

Bumi ignored her and kept talking. "If you can show enough restraint to not knock a person out with one blow you can avoid the whole fight." He turned his attention to Mako. "And you I don't know how you were raised but in most societies we don't speak ill of the dead! Especially when not even three hours ago we just found out the man was murdered!" Mako hung his head. "Look, I under stand how you guys feel but you can't act like toddlers fighting over a toy! Because news flash Korra is not a doll! She's a living breathing person who won't want either of you if you act this way! Am I right?"

Lin blinked in disbelief. "Uh yes, very insightful actually."

Bumi bowed, "Just trying to educate other's of my mistakes. Right Honora?"

"Can't argue with that. I always hated when you and Karrem fought." She chuckled. "Remember that I set you and him on fire?"

Bumi rubbed his shoulder. "The memory still pains me."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Well if were done traipsing down memory lane do you have anything to say to them Honora?"

The Fire Lord shook her head. "I was never good at holding my temper, that was Ursa, so good job not setting anything on fire?"

Tenzin looked at Honora quizzically. "Really? That's all you can say? Your adult son just tried to beat the crap out of another man and all you can say is good job you didn't set the other guy on fire? Bumi lectured them better them then you did! Don't his actions upset you?"

Honora shrugged. "I just beheaded the woman who killed the father of my child a few hours ago nothing can really wreck this high."

Iroh just shook his head and said something that no one could understand because he was still gagged. Lin was still shaking her head as she walked over to the two. "Ok so I'm going to ungag you and I want you to apologies to the other. For the rest of the night I don't want you to talk to each other, look at each other, or even sleep near each other. Got it?" The two nodded. Lin ungagged the two and put her hands on her hips. "Ok, now apologies."

Iroh deciding to be the adult apologized first. "I'm sorry I insulted you and attacked you."

Mako sighed. "I'm sorry I bated you on, and called you old, and punched you, and tried to knee you in the groin. Truce?"

"Truce." Iroh looked up at Lin. "Can you untie us now?"

She nodded and metal bent the wire back in to it's coil. "Now Iroh I want you to get a cot and sleep up in the cockpit, Mako since you didn't throw the first punch you can sleep in the last bunk closest to the wall in the men's barracks. I don't want to hear either of you complaining ok?" The two nodded.

Feeling the weight of exhaustion wash over her again Korra absent-mindedly took off her glasses to rub her eyes. She had forgotten about the scars to hear people gasping and a few people saying things like "Oh Korra" and "Your face" it was like knives sliding into her rib cage. Suddenly, all her thoughts of doubt came rushing back to her, charging at her like bloodthirsty wolves. The world didn't need her, she was obsolete, so broken and scarred that even her face shocked her closest friends. Her breathing became rapid and shallow and the absolute darkness of her world seemed to be growing pulling her down.

Iroh was just getting to his feet when he heard the gasps and horrified comments. He saw that all to familiar haunted look on Korra's face, her breathing clearly speeding up and her knuckles turning white as she clung to chair's arms. Iroh moved quickly to her side as what seemed like a whirlwind started to manifest itself in the cabin.

"Korra, breath, just take a deep breath." He kneeled down and put a hand on the side of her face gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Come on gorgeous, just take a deep breath everything's ok."

Korra shook her head. "No its not, nothing is all right. I'm all alone and the darkness it's so think and the voices, the voices they're right." Tears were starting to run down her face.

Iroh shook his head. "No, they're wrong don't listen to them, they lie. They always lie. You're not alone beautiful every one's still here, I'm right here. Please breath just breath."

Korra took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She reached out into the darkness and found Iroh's shoulder exactly where she expected it to be. Grabbing it she pulled herself down so she was curled up against his chest. She felt his two arms wrap around her and hold her close. He kept her safe and warm as she stared to sob. She could hear him talking, telling her all the things she needed to hear after a few minutes she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms still clinging to his shirt.

Holding her securely in his arms, Iroh stood up and looked at the others the pain in his face quite apparent.

"Does that happen a lot?" Lin asked extremely concerned.

Iroh nodded. "Less now then before. Now there are clear triggers for the attacks while a few months ago most where random." He kept his voice soft and hushed. "Sad part is this one was a hundred times better then the last one. I'm going put her to bed then get some sleep." He turned and walked toward the sleeping compartments. "Good night everyone."

Korra woke up with a start from yet another nightmare and found to her disappointment that she was alone. She could hear the sounds of people sleeping but none of them were familiar. She checked herself over, someone, probably Iroh, had changed her into her favorite pajamas the really soft ones she liked even though they apparently clashed with each other (You don't mix purple spots and orange stripes, who knew?). Feeling her legs she found that her boots had been removed. Korra gently massaged her legs, they were still sore from all the running and stair climbing she had done earlier.

She wanted to talk to Iroh since they hadn't had time to talk about everything that had happened that day at all. She had almost lost him. She paused thinking for a moment. In the past months her had been like her shadow constantly there for her. He had been the one to hold her hand as she lay there helpless, he steadied her when she was trying to stand, it was his arms that held her when the fear and the sadness became too much.

She gently touched her scar; she tried to remember Iroh's reaction when the bandages came off. He hadn't gasped or said how sorry he was about her face. He called her gorgeous. A few days later she had asked about it again and he had been silent.

"So if it's not that bad why aren't you saying anything?" She had asked.

"I-I don't know what to say. I could say your beautiful but you'd say I'm full of it again. Saying I love how your eyes look like frost covered sapphires makes me sound like I'm happy about your injury, which I'm not. So I don't know what to say."

Korra remember smiling. "You think my eyes look like frost covered sapphires?"

"Yeah I do."

"You're full of it."

Korra leaned back thinking of the memory smiling just a little bit. She sat up she needed to talk to him. She standing up on shaky legs and leaning against the wall she wondered whether she should look for her braces. She shook her head; too much of a chance waking whom ever was sleeping around her. She thought a moment if it was still night Iroh would be sleeping on the floor of the cockpit. That was only forty feet at most and there weren't stairs between them. Two days ago she had been able to walk a whole quarter-mile with out braces or crutches she could make it that forty feet.

The rest of the ship was just as quite as the sleeping quarters. As she approached the front she could her faint whisperings. She paused, they sounded like Lin and Tenzin talking but trying not to wake the third person in the room. The door was open and she slipped in to the room without a sound. Korra wondered weather she should wake Iroh just to talk to him. Now that she was here her actions felt selfish.

**Couldn't sleep either?**

Korra turned to where the symbols had originated and gave the 'eh kinda' motion with her hand.

**Nightmare?**

Korra nodded.

**Hold on just a second we can talk out there. **

She could feel Iroh walk past her and silently secure the cockpit door before sitting down on one of the cushioned benches. She heard him pat the aria next to him. Korra walked over and after sitting down, which was actually proved to be pretty hard, snuggled up to Iroh.

"Did they see you leave?" she whispered. Hoping not to alert them to her presence.

"They've been whispering all night so I'm pretty sure they didn't notice but just incase let's not scream or yell." Iroh replied softly. He pulled Korra's legs onto his lap and started to massage one of them. "So nightmare? Was it worse this time? Better? Different?"

Korra snuggled into him. "It was different. Not as bad as most but still scared me."

"What to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just want you close." She snuggled into him just a bit more. "Earlier, when they took you away and the things they said. It was like one of my worst nightmares was coming true. Over the last few months you have always been there like my own shadow except more helpful and I can actually perceive you." She took a deep breath. "Those few hours I was alone with out you hoping we weren't too late it was like I was wearing a mask. Acting like my old self would be expected to act. When I found you all I wanted to do was take off that mask but everyone else was around and I felt like I couldn't and it was so tiring."

She leaned against him in pure exhaustion. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her the rest of the way onto his lap. Iroh burred his face in the crook of her neck. "I was worried I'd never see you again either. Wearing masks like that are exhausting but sometimes we have to." He kissed her on the cheek. "We just don't have to around each other."

Korra nodded and then leaned her head against his. "That's really cheesy you know that?"

"It's three in the morning Kor, it's the best I got." He hugged her close. "By the way since this might be one of the few times we're alone and not in mortal parlor I uh."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out love what's on your mind."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok…why are you sorry? Cause if it's about being captured so easily, really anyone would have probably fallen for it and you almost being hung really can't be blamed on you since you were handcuffed and all-"

Iroh's lips on hers cut her off. "That's not what I'm sorry about though I do regret getting captured so easily."

"So what are you apologizing for then?"

"Sorry I lost my temper and decked your ex-boyfriend and then got into a brawl that only five year-old would get into."

Korra smirked. "You're forgiven. To tell the truth some of the things he said I would have punched him too."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

Korra shook her head. "You lost your temper, and it wasn't at me or another woman. Mako was looking for a fight even I could see that." Korra put her head against Iroh's chest and listen to his heartbeat. It was so constant, so familiar, so soothing, Korra wondered whether she would ever favor another sound over this one. "You also were immediately at my side when I needed you. You're not old by the way."

Iroh chuckled. "Thanks glad I'm not old. Hey Kor, in the morning will you tell me how you even knew I was in trouble?"

Korra nodded and yawned. "Yeah I'll tell you in the morning." She pulled her self up and kissed him before getting comfortable with her head rested on his chest again. "Sweet dreams."

Iroh wrapped his arms around Korra protectively. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

A/N Yay another chapter down only a few more to go which I know I kind of sad but too much of a good thing gives you a rambling story with out closure which I believe we all hate because even those stories end.

So as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment if you feel so compelled. ~CC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So just a fun note before we get started (You can skip this if you want, it just author babble, don't skip the chapter just the babble), yes the fight between Iroh and Mako is meant to be that ugly and that mean spirited. If you look at it by the time the insults really start to fly the two have already almost had an Agni Ki on the blimp so gloves are off now. Both of them crossed lines, Iroh for throwing everything Mako did wrong in season two right back in Mako's face and bringing up Mako's parents. I don't think Iroh was aware they died but its still a line you don't cross either way. Mako crossed pretty much every line any time he had an insult the only thing he didn't do was bring up Iroh's mother which might have been the next target had Iroh not snapped.

Also note that while Bumi clearly states that he raised Iroh better the rest of the people on the ship (save Korra, Honora, and probably at this point Tonraq) don't know that Bumi is Iroh's step dad. This is part of the reason way Lin and Tenzin are shocked when Bumi proves to be a rather good lecturer. It can pretty much be inferred Iroh is the man he is today mainly because he had Commander Bumi and Fire Lord Zuko a great male role models. Don't get me wrong Honora was a great mom but she does admit to not being the best at controlling her own temper.

So now that you've read my little ramble on with the story!~CC

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

At the end of their shift Lin and Tenzin traded positions with Bumi and Honora. Bumi arrived first assuring that they could go to sleep and Honora would catch up soon enough. As they exited the cockpit Lin realized that Iroh had left his cot. She was about to storm into the men's sleeping bunks when she saw him and Korra sleeping peacefully by the window.

She tapped Tenzin on the shoulder. "Should we wake them?" she asked.

"I wouldn't wake them if you want them to actually get some useful rest." Honora said softly walking towards them. "I can wake them in a few hours but let them get some sleep."

"I'll take it you're ok with this Honora?" Tenzin asked.

She nodded. "This has been of late the only way she gets any worth while sleep. You two need to rest its been a very stressful day. Don't worry I'll make sure they're in the proper beds before anyone else wakes up and throws a fit."

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other unsure but nodded and headed to the sleeping quarters. Honora watched them leave then walked over and kissed her son on the forehead. "Sleep well my son." She whispered before walking on to the bridge.

A few hours later she woke them up. "Come on you two, get up and go sleep in your proper beds."

Korra yawned and stretched. "But the sun's not even up why do we have to wake up?"

"You don't have to wake up just go back to you bed in the sleeping quarters." Honora looked at Iroh who, while having his eyes open, really didn't look that awake. She shook her head. "Do I really need to tell you two that Tonraq and Su have the next watch?" Iroh sat up quickly and caught Korra before she could be knocked off his lap. "Apparently I do." Honora commented as she and Korra headed off to the bunkers and Iroh went back to sleeping on the floor of the bridge.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad they were prepared for a lot of people." Asami said as she pulled out two glasses and filled them with juice. "I mean there clearly isn't enough here to last a whole week but every one gets breakfast at least." She looked at Mako and handed him a glass. "You ok? Your face looks a bit better…does it hurt at all?"<p>

Mako shook his head. "No, feels great! Just… peachy."

"You don't need to give me attitude." Asami rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't have that face if you had just ignored Bolin's question and not gotten all upset. Why did you get so upset? You and Korra aren't dating any more? There was no threat to your masculinity so why bate the General?"

Mako grimace. "I just don't like the guy."

"You barely know the guy! I mean really! You met him like twice before and while in the dungeon of the boat you really didn't seem to have anything against him. It was literally only after you found out that he and Korra have a thing you hate the guy."

"So? That's a valid reason!" He looked at Asami's un-amused face. "Ok! I might still have some feelings for Korra or at least the idea of her with another guy just burns me up. I mean I was looking for her for months! Afraid she really was gone and then I find out she's been on an island safe for all that time! And that she's found some other guy-a prince no less to keep her company! You know on that boat I was finally coming to grips with the whole idea of her being dead." He slammed his fist on the counter. "It was awful, I was starting to accept it and then I see her alive and what I thought was well." He looked up at Asami. "Don't tell me I was the only one who thought that Korra was back and it would be just like old times."

Asami shook her head. "No, you weren't the only one. When I saw Korra I thought she had just been hiding away waiting for some sort of sign to come back. I never thought of her really being hurt too badly."

Mako nodded. "Last night after the fight when she took of her glasses and I saw those scares and her reaction."

Asami walked over and rubbed Mako's back. "I know I was shock by it too."

The anger faded from his face. "She looked so hurt and scared and I didn't even know what to do. I hate the guy because I still like Korra but I know I shouldn't hate him because when she was having that panic attack he knew how to calm her down. I wasn't able to do anything, I was useless again." Mako set his head down against the cool counter. "I suck at everything."

"Don't be that hard on yourself. No one truly sucks as everything." Iroh said as he walked in still wearing his pajamas and sporting a black eye just like Mako. "Korra tells me you're one hell of a good cop and you have a rather good arm on you as well." He pointed to his black eye with a grin. The two looked at the Iroh shocked Asami's mouth slightly ajar. "Um…good morning? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mako shook his head. "Sorry I kind of thought you'd not be this…friendly."

Iroh shrugged. "Eh I've been called far worse for lesser reasons. You just struck a never that for future reference I wouldn't do again." He turned away and started looking through the cabinets. "So have either of you two found the Coffee machine?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Coffee? I thought you would be a tea man."

Mako suppressed a smirk while Iroh actually chuckled. It was a well-known fact and huge joke that the Fire Nation family liked tea. "Usually, but today I think I'm going to need the extra energy." Iroh tired to stifle a yawn and rolled his shoulder like it was stiff or achy.

"Didn't sleep well General?" Mako asked.

"I slept on the floor of the cockpit, so not really, got enough sleep to function but not enough to feel rested. You?"

Mako shrugged. "Pretty good, Tenzin snores but I got used to that while being captured."

Iroh nodded. "And you Miss Sato, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well." She leaned forward. "So you and Korra huh?"

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "I think it would be wise to not talk about that since I'm not looking for another fight."

Before Asami could say anything more Bolin walked into the room. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully. He looked at Iroh. "Um general, how blind is Korra?"

Iroh lifted an eyebrow. "Profoundly, why?"

"Like can she see shapes? Color? Little bit of light and dark?"

"She cannot see anything at all with her eyes it's just a black void. She has her way of navigating the world much like Toph but she might not be comfortable with me sharing more then that. Again why?"

Bolin's face became a little red. "She kind of wandered into the men's locker room and I wasn't dressed. She left immediately so I just wanted to know if she saw anything."

Iroh shook his head and suppressed a smirk. "Probably not, Korra more then likely realized it was the wrong place when she smelled all the after shave."

"Oh good I thought it was my screaming that tipped her off!"

Iroh shook his head and started to brew some coffee. "Or that." He mumbled under his breath.

Bolin paused for a moment. "So, just to get this out in the air, are you ok with working with my brother? Cause well last night you two weren't exactly the best of friends."

Iroh turned around and leaned against the counter mostly just to confirm Mako was still in the room. "I'll play nice if he does." He looked at Mako. "I highly doubt we'll ever be best friends but we can probably still be civil with each other. Also we have bigger problems to worry about, and if it does come down to a fire fight yeah I'll have his back."

Mako looked at his glass. "You know, General you're really a stand up guy. Cause right now I don't think if we were in a fight I'd have your back."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you would. You're a good man, hot-tempered and a bit possessive? Yeah, but still a good man."

Mako looked up at the General. "I hope you're right." Mako finished off the glass and left the room to get dressed for the day. 

* * *

><p>Iroh was alone in the kitchen holding his cup of coffee and thinking about nothing important when Korra walked into the room. Her hair was everywhere and instead of wearing an outfit similar to the one she had had on the day before she was wearing a dress. More specifically the white two-piece halter dress that she would wear to dance in. "Morning sunshine, is there a ball I didn't know about?"<p>

Korra glared at him. "I couldn't find my other clothes. I'm lucky I found this. I want to go back to Ember Island, I knew where all my stuff was there." She sighed. "I can't even find my hair brush." She held up a sticky note. "Found this stuck to my forehead when I woke up. Can you read it?"

Iroh smiled and took the piece of paper. "It says: 'Korra all your clothes and accessories are in the drawers under your bed, you'll find your shoes and dresses in the closet.' Signed my mother… Wow really mom a written note?" He looked back up at Korra who was biting her lip smirking. "I'm glad you're taking this well. Coffee?"

She nodded. "That sounds good." Rather clumsily she found a stool and sat on it. "So have you been clued into what the plan is?" She asked as Iroh placed the cup in her hands.

"No, it seems I've been kid-tabled like the rest of you guys so I'm in the dark." He kissed her on her temple. "So apparently, you scared Bolin a little when you found the men's locker room."

Korra grinned. "Yeah, I got a little lost." She took a sip of the coffee. "Any idea where we are?"

Iroh shrugged. "No idea, if it was night I could use celestial navigation to figure out but it's daylight now and all I see is ocean." He turned his head as Lin walked threw the door. "Morning Chief."

"Good morning General, Korra." She looked Korra up and down and shook her head. "There's going to be a meeting in a half hour about our next move. I'd finished getting dressed if I was either one of you."

Both Korra and Iroh nodded and after finishing the last drops of their coffee left to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Korra was sitting in a chair they had brought for her while everyone else stood or leaned against a wall. She was still in the dress opting to spend her time taming her hair and finding her new boots. Most everyone else was wearing what they had the day before save Tonroq, Honora, Bumi and Iroh (who they had brought clothes for). Once everyone was gathered Mako was the first one to speak.<p>

"So what are we dealing with?"

Honora stepped forward. "Our current heading is to Republic city which we believe to but under the control of the Red Lotus and is in complete chaos. I have radioed back to the Fire Nation for aid to be sent, but they will take too long to get here. I understand Republic City is not the most ideal place to go but I cannot turn my back on that city."

There were mummers of agreement. Iroh crossed his arms "What about the United Forces main fleet? They were anchored in Republic City's port last I knew. I have a hard time believing that none of my men wouldn't be trying to quell the chaos."

Lin nodded. "They probably would be, along with my police force trapped in the bay. That Lave bender has literally put a giant fiery ring around the bay completely trapping the ships and those on board."

"And I'm guessing their Lava bender is always watching to keep ring intact."

"That and they have no leadership to coordinate an attack." Tenzin commented. "The highest ranking officer of the United Forces main fleet is standing right here." He looked at Iroh whose face was in shock.

"No, I'm just a General what happened to everyone else? Admiral Jin, Admiral Lee? The other Generals and Commanders? Where are they?"

Tenzin hung his head. "If they were part of the main fleet or staffed at United Forces head quarts they were crucified out side the capital building a week ago."

Iroh felt his stomach drop but didn't let his face show it. Instead it hardened to that of a disciplined solider unfeeling and serious. It was a mask, yes, but a need one. "So what's the plan?" His voice was lower and hand an edge to it.

It was Bumi's turn to speak. "We need to get that fleet mobilized so we can take back the city. Now Bolin, Tenzin told me you can Lava bend now is that right?" Bolin nodded. "Good then you, Iroh and Korra will be dropped off in the water near the fleet. Korra you'll need to water bend them both on to the deck of a ship."

Korra nodded she could see this was a ploy to keep her out of harms way but she couldn't argue with it either. She wanted to stay out of harms way.

"The rest of us." Bumi continued. "Will go into the city and cause a distraction to draw Zaheer and their Lava Bender out away from the fleet. Except Honora, Asami, Tonroq you three need to find the current president, and find out if there is anyone left whom we can trust. Any questions?"

Korra raised her hand. "Yes, Korra what is it?" Lin asked.

"How far away from Republic City are we?"

"About twenty minutes or so we are approaching the city from the southern coast why?"

"Because I think we're about to get some unwanted company." The whole ship lurched to the side causing people to stumble and lose balance. Korra who anticipated the move was on her feet and had her attention turned to the door. "By the way since when could Zaheer fly?"

"About five minutes after his girlfriend's head became the consistency of paste."

Korra frowned. "Thanks for the visual, Bolin."

Bolin dusted himself off and assumed a fighting position. "Welcome, princess."

She was about to tell him not to call her that when the door blew open and she froze. Her nightmares had just invaded her waking hours and she couldn't move. She couldn't even think. She only started breathing when she felt Iroh's arm move her so he was a between her and Zaheer.

"Good morning." The Intruder said in the same calm confident voice he always used. Korra felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. "I must say I'm surprised to see some of you and I see some new faces. I honestly thought most of you had drowned when the Fire Nation sank that ship. It's really a pity that might have been a kinder way to go."

"You know nothing of kindness." Korra spat out. Her speech shocked her and got Zaheer's attention.

Zaheer peered around Iroh who had lightning arching between his two hands as a warning. Zaheer raised an eyebrow. He looked back at Iroh. "So this is the woman you abandoned Republic City for? She's quite pretty but looks so frail cowering behind you. I have to believe the stories of her illness. Why have you brought her along? It baffles me." Zaheer swung a kick that caught Iroh off guard and a blast of air nocking him against a wall quickly fallowed. Roughly, Zaheer grabbed Korra's arm and tiled her head upward to face him by her chin. "It must be true love between you two. It's…sweet but I fear she's a little too weak to last much longer." Iroh pushed off the wall and knocked Zaheer back.

"Don't you touch her!" He growled.

Zaheer dusted himself off and acted like he hadn't just been attacked. "I had a true love once. Even now her memory pains me." He sent a giant gust of wind that blew out all the glass windows. "Think of this as a gift General!" he yelled over the wind. "You'll never have to be in this world with out her!"

Iroh and Korra where stuck by such a strong gust of air they were pushed out of the air ship through the broken windows and plummeted towards the surf below. Zaheer turned to the others. "Now the rest of you won't get such a nice exit from this world."

Honora drew out her swords. "I think it's going to be your exit, not ours."

Zaheer stepped back realizing that the fear and panic that had kept the group still before had been replaced by rage and courage. Perhaps he had miscalculated?

* * *

><p>The wind rushed past Iroh at an alarming rate. He looked down at the sea that was fast approaching, from this height he might as well be falling into concrete. He felt his arm being tugged downward and looked to see Korra reaching out to him. He pulled her close and closed his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later when he felt them slowing down. He mentally hit himself when he realized Korra was bending the air around them to slow their decent.<p>

The two still hit the water hard, but not leg breaking hard, and sank rather far into the sea. Desperate for oxygen, Iroh burst threw the water's surface gasping. He looked around him for Korra and only took a second breath when she emerged from the water. He swam towards her while being battered by the waves.

"We. Need. To. Get. To. The. Shore." He said between each impact of the waves. Korra nodded and started to swim towards the shore using the direction of the waves to guide her.

The beach was farther then either one had anticipated. When they reached it, the two literally had to drag themselves onto the sand. Once far enough out of the tide to not get covered by it when it came in the two stopped and rested. Iroh laid on his back gasping for air and thanking the spirits he had lived through that. He looked at Korra who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I don't care what Zaheer just said, beautiful, but you are probably the hardest person I know to kill."

Korra chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah, sounded better in my head." On impulse he reached out, pulled her close and kissed her. She didn't seem to mind as she kissed him back.

"What was that for?"

Iroh smiled. "Didn't get to really kiss you good morning, and we just survived a five hundred foot drop so seemed appropriate." He looked around the beach and saw no one. "Good no one saw us. We need to get to the city or at least to a radio and contact the air ship or fleet."

Korra nodded and started to stand up. "Uh…help!" Korra's feet started sinking and putting her off balance.

Iroh grabbed her to steady her. "You're boots must be too heavy for the sand to support you."

"Yeah, but I need them just to walk. What am I going to do? crawl?"

"I have an idea, just don't get mad." He wrapped his arms around her just below the bust and dragged her out of the wet sand and on to the dry sand.

Korra just went limp and let Iroh drag her across the sand. "This is humiliating." She mumbled.

"No one's here but me just think of this as your version of the tango dance lesion."

Korra laughed. "Ok, this is not that bad. Unless Zuko just shows up then it would be that bad."

Iroh stopped. "I don't see him so good news not as bad. Try standing up now we're on dry sand."

The good news Korra wasn't sinking, bad news her steel bottom boots couldn't get a grip on the sand. She kept sliding, falling and becoming dangerously close to breaking her own ankle. Iroh shook his head. Taking his knife he cut two slits in her dress so that she could ride piggyback with out having to hike her skirt up too high.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" Korra asked after a few moments.

"No you're good even with your 30lb boots your still lighter then the pack I had to run with in basic." Iroh replied while still breathing heavily.

"So then why the gasping?"  
>"Basic never had me swim a mile before walking through sand with the said pack. That should really be added." Iroh stepped on to solid ground. "Ok, here we are nice solid earth." He let Korra down easily and made sure her legs were going to support her before fully letting go. He turned towards the road that ran along the beach. "So Republic City is that way. Shall we get going?"<p>

Korra grabbed his hand and let him lead her down the road. "This is going to be the walk from hell isn't it?"

Iroh sighed. "Judging by how small the statue of Aang is. Yup."

"So what should we do while walking?"

"Think about our place in the universe?"

"Is that your best idea?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well its that or I spy so take your pick."

"So where do you think you are in regards to the universe?"

* * *

><p>AN so yeah another part done. I know I'm up loading these chapters really fast but as I said before the whole story has been written I'm just doing the final editing on them. So I might break the rule of one up load a day depending on how I feel about the next chapter. So until then, comment if you feel so inclined. Be well until next time ~ C.C.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Korra's hips and thighs were killing her when Iroh pulled her off the road into a bush. She was about to ask why when she felt his hand cover her mouth. "Shh." Hi whispered. "We just reached one of the police out posts. It looks abandoned. Stay here and I'll check it out."

Korra put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "We go in together. I can air bend a breeze through all the rooms and 'see' what's there with out exposing either of use to unnecessary danger."

Iroh reluctantly agreed and the two crept in to the compound. The place was empty of any living soul, which didn't exclude it from being the scene of a blood bath. Korra covered her mouth and nose, while Iroh just grimaced as he stepped over a slain officer.

"It smells horrible in here." Korra commented as she grabbed Iroh's arm.

"The picture is about as bad as the smell." Iroh looked around the room. "Looks like the radio hasn't been trashed though. I'm going to try to contact the air ship or the Leviathan. Hopefully one of them will pick up."

"Leviathan?"

"It's the name of the United Fleet's flag ship, or rather it's code name of that flag ship." Tentatively he switched the machine on and breathed a sigh of relief when it buzzed to life. He took the microphone and tuned the radio to the appropriate frequency. "Hello? Battle ship Leviathan, do you come in? Over. Battle ship Leviathan do you read me? Over."

Static was the only reply. Iroh tried the radio a few more times with out success. He noticed Korra had been silent for quite awhile looked over to see her sitting on one the table. Turning back to the radio he tried to contact either ship one more time and cursed when no one answered. Slamming the receiver down onto the desk He, looked out the window, which had a view of the entire city. Even from this distance he could see there was a major battle ensuing. He couldn't see which side was winning and stared transfixed as one of the taller building of the city crumbled into dust.

"The Red Lotus is winning." Korra said solemnly as she came out of a trance Iroh hadn't realized she had been in.

"How do you?"

"I went in to the spirit world, a good friend gave me a looking glass to view this world through. It's not very useful most of the time but I was able to see Zaheer he was talking to two women I didn't recognize. He seemed calm and did even flitch when an explosion came near him. He was talking about he's already won this battle. He said that with out the avatar no one is really a threat." She looked down. "He said that my absence was proof I was either dead or a coward."

There was silence between the two for a long moment.

Finally Korra spoke. "We need to draw Zaheer out." She took off her glasses and looked where she knew Iroh's eyes where. "If we don't, this blood bath won't end here. If we get him out here far away from the city it might just be the distraction the others need."

There was a fire behind her eyes that Iroh had not seen in a very long time. The fire seemed to be infectious as Iroh started to feel whatever driving her fill him with energy. It was like in that moment he was being filled with the energy of a white-hot star.

"We'll be taking a big risk since we don't know what happened on the air ship. There's a battle going on in the city but we don't know what they're doing or what the new plan is. Do we?"

Korra looked down. "They're all fighting but with Zaheer continuing to give orders to his people they won't have the man power to over come them. Drawing him out here and cutting him off from coordinating the battle is their only hope. We have to trust our friends and family to keep fighting and not come to our aid as we face Zaheer. I don't doubt Zaheer will bring some back up with him so with just the two of us to fight we are pretty much signing our death warrants." She looked back up. "But letting him stay in the city is signing theirs. I'm willing to sign that contract to save them, you don't have to."

"I promise to stay by your side no matter what, if it means signing that warrant so be it. So what is the plan love?"

She pointed to the radio. "I might not look like myself but I can still sound like my self. Zaheer knows my voice he'll come if I challenge him. If it true he's been searching for me he'll think this is a gift from the spirits." She moved off the table and hugged him. "You really don't have to stay, you can help the others, live to fight another day. You're the crown prince if you die what will happened to the Fire Nation?"

"It will survive. Rumors have persisted for years that my Aunt Ursa's two son's survived the attack that claimed her life. I'm sure if I die they'll be found." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "My place is here fighting by your side. I would rather die with you tonight, then live to be a hundred with the regret I will feel by leaving you here to die alone." Iroh picked up the receiver and hit the switched that would allow it to broadcast to all channels. He handed it to Korra and kissed her on the cheek. "Think of it this way if we win we'll have celebratory tea with Grandfather, if we lose we'll have dinner with my father. We can look forward to pleasant company either way."

She smiled weakly then pressed the activation button and in her strongest voice she spoke in to the microphone. "Zaheer! I know you're probably listening to this or if not one of your lackeys is. I hear you've been looking for me sorry to keep you waiting. I've been navigating a strange and different landscape since the last time we met and I took me a long time to find my way back. I'll be waiting for you at the southern police outpost if you're man enough to face me." Korra smiled and lifted her finger off the button.

The Radio sparked to life and Zaheer's voice came through the speaker. "Avatar Korra it's good to hear your voice. Why don't you come meet me here? I have something you might like."

Korra pushed the talk button on the radio. "You're bluffing Zaheer you have nothing I want or care for. So are you coming?"

"Korra as the Avatar you are full of surprises, that night I expected you to assume the avatar state but you didn't. I thought you dead but you sound quite alive. Maybe we should resume our battle."

Korra smirked; suddenly what Zaheer wanted became clear. "You wanted to break the cycle that night and assumed breaking me down so much would pull me into it didn't you? Well that's what you get for assuming. If you still think I'm a disappointment then you can go to hell, you son of a bitch. But if you think you can best me come to the outpost and I'll send you there my self. Be here with in the hour or one might think you really aren't committed to your cause." She lifted her finger off the button.

She felt Iroh wrap his arms around her. "Can I ask why you're smiling Kor? You just bated a crazy man to fight you."

"Because I just called said crazy man a son of a bitch and it felt really good." She turned and kissed him. "You know I just remember this song I heard before I left Republic city that fits how I feel right now almost to a tee." She paused and Iroh saw the mask she had been wearing fade away. She hummed a few bars and absent-mindedly started to sing the chorus like a lullaby. "Carrying on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." She chuckled. "I don't want to cry anymore."

"I don't want you to cry anymore either, love." Iroh held her close and looked out the window as a storm clouds rapidly started to move in. "There's a storm moving in, not sure whether that means the spirits are on our side or not."

Korra smiled. "If it is the spirits doing they're on our side. They just gave me all the water I need."

The rain pounded the ground like the sky was throwing it rather then just letting it fall on its own accord. Korra had 'seen' or rather perceived Zaheer's approached and the two had gone out side ready to face him. To keep herself calm Korra had made a small cyclone of air to constantly revolve around her. The wall of air was practically invisible aside from the air constantly keeping her hair and dress moving with it. She had fire bent a flame in each hand that strangely burned snow white instead of the usual color or the fabled blue flame of Princess Azula. For Korra this was the first time she had summoned flames after the attack and made a note to investigate what the color change meant later.

Iroh had to admit that at that moment Korra had taken on an ethereal and unearthly presence that was as beautiful as it was frightening. If he had not known better, he would have thought he was looking at a phantom not a person. That particular thought might have crossed Zaheer's mind as his eyes betrayed a small amount of fear. He was flanked by the two women Korra had seen in her vision, the two turned out to be very gifted fire and lightning benders.

There were no words exchanged before the battle just a lightning strike illuminating the decimated grounds and then the five benders became locked in a battle that quickly escalated from a fight to draw blood to a fight to the death. Korra and Zaheer fighting toe-to-toe Zaheer trying to keep distance between them so he could use longer range attacks which ultimately failed, as Korra would always bend elements to keep him close in. She used all her prior fighting knowledge to anticipate what his next move would be and blocked many of his moves. She tried to keep form bending fire and water as those two elements could easily cloud her perception of Zaheer's air bending and used her own boots' weight to great effect knocking the wind out of Zaheer more then a few times. They also worked well as a shield so when Zaheer would try to kick the legs out from under her, he found her immovable.

Iroh took on the two lightning benders dodging and redirecting their electricity towards each other. He tried to keep to hand to hand combat and strict fire bending. He wanted to avoid any chance of accidently electrocuting the wrong person. Iroh kept moving avoiding as many puddles as he could which was quickly becoming impossible. The rain kept beating down causing the whole yard to start to flood. All too soon it was evident that this fight was going to end ugly. Visibility was getting harder and harder as the sky went form light gray to black and only the lightning of the storm and the fire benders attacks illuminated the battleground.

The fight moved from the yard to the motor pool with all five fighters giving as good as they got. Cut, scratched, bruised, and clothes in tatters, not one fighter looked like they were winning their fight. Korra and Iroh were back to back breathing heavy.

Korra smiled. "So you need a break or are you good?" She asked knowing it was foolish to think that he had much energy left. She certainly didn't.

"Oh I'm good gorgeous." Iroh said smiling and lying. "I can do this all night."

Using Iroh as more of a pole then a person, Korra kicked one of the lighting twins across the face sending her flying. "I bet this-gasp- is not the only thing you can do all night."

Iroh grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the way of charging attack from Zaheer. "Are you really making those kind's of jokes at time like this?"

Korra smirked and froze the lightning twin she hadn't kicked to a wall. "Why not? Keeps me in a happy place."

Iroh sent a fireball at Zaheer. "You have a happy place?"

"Yup, on top of you." It was unclear who was more shocked by the comment. Iroh who blushed or Zaheer who stopped and was trying to mentally put together what he had just heard. Apparently the latter reaction was the one she had been aiming for and kicked the air bender hard in the chest. A snapping sound confirmed the breaking of ribs. Zaheer stumbled back and Korra earth bent him into the ground leaving only his head and shoulder above ground.

Iroh was about to make a comment when he saw from the corner of his eye a flash of lightning directed at the freestanding fuel tank. Iroh acted on instinct and shielded Korra from the blast and then all was quiet.

Two figures limped threw the door of the Police Compound. Iroh and Korra where half supporting and half being supported by the other one as they walked. Korra's dress was quickly being soaked red by the general's blood. At one spot neither of them could go any further and the two leaned against a wall only to slide down it. Korra curled up into a little ball and started to shiver. Pushing past the pain Iroh managed to pull his jacket off and lay it over Korra.

"Here you need to stay warm. You'll go into shock if you don't."

Korra pulled the coat around her tightly. "Don't you need it?"

"Nah I-I'll be fine." He placed a shaky hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you ok? Were you hit by anything from the explosion?"

"No, I think I might be a little burned but I wasn't hit by anything. Where you?"

"No, got lucky." Iroh lied. He watched as Korra's eyes started to sage. "You need to stay awake Korra, or try to."

She laid her head on his lap. "I want to, Iroh I want to stay awake but I can't." Her grip on Iroh's coat became lax. "I'm too exhausted." She smiled. "We did it, we stopped him. Iroh if-if I don't wake up…I want you to know, I love you."

Iroh took a labored breath. "I love you too Korra." He looked down and saw she was sleeping peacefully. A tear ran down his face and he pulled the coat over her head to keep her warmer. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I don't think I'm going to be there when you wake up this time." Iroh leaned his head back and slowly closed his eyes trying desperately not to.

The explosion and the smoke cloud could be seen from the city. Asami looked up at the mushroom cloud in horror. She turned to Bolin, Mako and Lin who had been fighting near her. The battle for the city had ended just moments before but that explosion kept any one from celebrating.

"That's where the southern compound is." Mako said in disbelief. "Korra, and General Iroh are up there!"

"We need a Medic! And some Jeeps!" Lin yelled gesturing to the smoke.

One young woman who was tending to solder's bandaged hand finished her work and ran over to Lin. She saluted. "Dr. Ming Fi reporting!"

Lin nodded. "We need to get up to that smoke General Iroh and-"

Ming shouting commands to two men wearing white uniforms cutting Lin off. "Alright people we needed a bus headed to the southern post five minutes ago! Get moving and get a Jeep while you're at it! Chop! Chop! Lives might be on the line!"

Lin smirked she liked the Doctor's attitude. It took them fifteen minutes to reach what was left of the out post, which was ten minutes too long for anyone's liking. Asami drove the jeep keeping her mind just on driving as the conditions had made driving hazardous. Mako and Bolin sat in the back keeping their worries to themselves. Lin just sat shoot gun cursing under her breath every time Asami had to hit the brakes to make a safe turn.

The rain was clearing as the reached the scene of destruction. Smoldering shells of jeeps and steaming shrapnel littered the aria. Mako and Bolin jumped out of the car before it had even stopped fully. Make looked threw the wreckage on the out side while Bolin checked the inside. Mako found a headless male body he couldn't recognize and a female body so chard he had to cover his mouth. Mako felt tears forming in his eye what if this was them? He shook his head. He refused to believe it, any moment now Bolin was going to yell-

"Hey every one! In here!"

Mako wiped his face with his sleeve and rushed to where his brother was yelling. Once in side the compound he found a fresh blood trial that led him where Bolin was. His younger brother was leaning over a bloodied man checking his pulse. He drew back quickly when the man coughed. "Your alive!" Bolin yelled in glee. "Where's Korra?"

Iroh moved his coat were Korra lay pasted out and curled up, her formally white dress stained red. "Don't worry." Iroh chocked out. "Most of that's not hers." He coughed again and spit out some blood. Mako looked at the two trying to figure the damage. While Korra was the one passed out and had a blood stained dress she really didn't look too bad. Iroh on the other hand looked like hell. Half his face was covered in blood and he clearly had some shrapnel in his left leg and a rather nasty piece protruding out form his torso. He was paler then he should be and his breathing was labored.

Mako was pushed aside when the Dr. and her two nurses burst in to the room. She sent one to tend to Korra and concentrated on Iroh. She cursed when his eyes didn't fallow the flame she bent on one finger. Suddenly the General's body seized and started to shake like he was having a seizure. "Damn it! He's going in to shock!" She looked around and then right at Mako. "How much blood has he lost?!"

Mako shook his head. "I-I don't know! Enough to soak her dress and leave that trail! I think!"

"F*ck! That's too much!" She turned to one of her nurse's "Did you get the report about the hospital's condition?!"

The nurse shook his head. "The refrigeration's shot they're entire supply of blood has gone bad."

Ming cringed and pulled the dog tags from Iroh's neck. "His tags say he's got type AB blood does anyone here have that type and happen to be a fire bender?"

"I do!" Mako said raising his hand.

"Would you be willing to donate some of it?"

Mako nodded. "With out question."

"Good! You're coming with us. You two get the stretchers we need to get these two out of here before this places collapses!"

A/N Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I wanted all the pieces in the next chapter to be together so yeah. Comment if you are so compelled. I hope you enjoyed-ish this chapter or at least not emotionally crippled by it.~ C.C.

P.S. for those of you wondering what the song Korra is singing is or what version I'm referencing here is the url: watch?v=9Kf8a3vcjUc

Sorry it's not an active link.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Iroh could feel the warm sun on his face and his eyes fluttered open. For a moment Iroh wasn't sure where he was or who he was. He was in a field filled with wild flowers and there was girl with white hair about that age of seven holding her hand out to him.

"Come on Iroh!" She called out to him. "We'll be late!"

Iroh took her hand remembering that was his name and realizing that he was about seven too. She led him to the top of the hill were a table was set for tea. At the head of the table an elderly, and rather round, man sat. Sitting next to the man was a white haired woman holding a cup of tea. They smiled as the two children approached.

"Ah Korra! What are you doing here? And who's this young man with you?" Asked the elderly man.

Korra led Iroh up to the old man. "We're here for tea Iroh! and this is uh oh Prince Iroh! I think he's named after you."

The older man held his hand which Iroh shook. "It's nice to meet you Prince Iroh. Welcome to my tea party."

"Thank you for welcoming me." He looked at the table and saw Korra take a seat next to the woman. "The table is set for five people are we expecting someone else?"

The old man smiled. "You know I think we might be." He looked over Iroh at someone else approaching. "I didn't think you would make it today!"

Iroh turned as a water tribe man he had never seen before walked up the hill. Iroh may have never seen the man before but he knew his face because he had seen many of the same features in the mirror.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The man said smiling. "But I wouldn't have missed this for anything!"

"I guess you wouldn't have Karrem, I should not have doubted you."

Karrem looked at the two children. "Iroh who's joining us today?"

The old man sat back. "Ah that young lady they're trying to eat a whole cookie in one bite is avatar Korra and this young man is Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation. I'm told he was named after me."

Karrem kneeled in front of the young prince. "Silly me I should have recognized you as soon as I saw you." He held out his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

Iroh not even caring about the tears running down his face flung himself into his father's arms. He burred his face in Karrem's chest. "Daddy." Was all he could say.

Karrem held his son close. "Oh Iroh, my beautiful baby boy I am so sorry this is our first meeting." He kissed the top of Iroh's head. "I've been watching over you since the day you were born. I love you so much and am so proud of you."

Iroh pulled away to look in to his father's eyes. "Really?"

Karrem wiped his son's tears away. "Really, you grew up in to such a good strong man, my only regret is that my absence caused you so much pain. Just know I will always be watching over you and bragging to everyone here how awesome my son is. Especially to your grandfather."

"So I'm not dead?" Iroh asked a little confused.

Karrem shook his head. "No your really close to it and if you want you can stay here but." He turned and pointed to Korra. "I think she's going to head back soon and I would fallow her if I were you. You're not going to find a girl like her ever again." He stood up and smiled at his son. "I'll be here looking out for you and loving you more then anything. We'll meet again Iroh and trust me I can wait till then because I know you are going to be one of the greatest men that world has ever seen."

Iroh watched as Korra got down from the table and Princess Yue kissed her spiritual daughter on the fore head.

"I think it's time you go home Korra." Yue brushed some hair out of her face. "You can come back and visit some time soon."

Korra nodded and after hugging Yue started to walk away. Iroh looked at his father. "I love you too Daddy." He flashed a smile. "I'll see you later!" He took off after Korra who had resumed her older from and when he grabbed her hand he was no longer a child but his full grown self.

Korra turned and smiled. "You ready to go back to the other world?"

Iroh smiled. "Ready!"

It was two weeks, and many close calls, later before Iroh woke up in his hospital bed. The first thing he became aware of was the music playing on the radio and a woman humming. The second was the false euphoria of heavy painkillers. Finally after about three songs played on the radio he decided to try to open his eyes. He found the right eye willing but the left seemed be bandaged shut. At first the room was too bright to see anything then his vision adjusted and he saw her sitting to his right.

Korra curled up in a chair listening to the radio and humming along. She had bandages on her arm and one of her legs was in a walking cast, there was an I.D. bracelet on her wrist and her hair was down. She also was making the hospital gown she was wearing way more attractive then he ever thought possible. He felt a genital breeze against his face and smiled as he watch a grin form on her lips.

"Good morning General glad to see you've finally decided to join the land of the living."

"Glad to be welcomed back. How long ago was that tea party?"

"About two weeks." Korra moved from her chair to sitting on the side of his bed with minimal awkwardness. She place a hand on the side of his face ad softly stroked his cheek with her thumb. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Iroh took a deep breath. "High, really, really high."

Korra smirked. "That's probably a good sign then cause, spirits, are you on a pretty heave dosage of drugs."

"Am I that bad?"

"You may or may not have been impaled by several large-ish parts of a jeep. And your left leg's broken because of said parts. Also you have one eye."

"What?"

"Just kidding, according to the doctors you had a really bad cut near your eye and you almost lost it but lucky for you they were able to find a great water bending healer and now you're just going to have to wear an eye patch for a little bit."

"Well that's a relief, a blind girl and a guy with no depth perception sounds like a rather bad combination."

"Yeah, that does sound bad, oh you might end up having a gnarly scare there afterwards so rejoice that you're girlfriend's not really big on looks." Iroh chuckled as Korra smiled at her own joke.

"Ow that hurt." He put a hand on his chest and found it really sore. "Looks like I just found the limit of the drugs."

Korra nodded. "I guess we did. That's also going to be really sore, apparently your heart stopped for a moment in the ambulance. Mako saved you by sending a lightning bolt threw you but he doesn't want you to know that he did. Oh! I need to give you this before anyone comes in and starts a conversation." She leaned down and making sure not to put any pressure on his chest kissed him.

He didn't want to kiss to end and tried to sit up as she pulled away but his abs refused contract. He pouted but resigned to the fact that he'd have to heal more. He looked around the room. "So where is everyone?"

"They all are at Air Temple Island, Jenora is getting installed as an air bending master today."

"So why aren't you there? You don't look all that bad, surely you could've gotten leave to go to that."

Korra nodded. "I could've but then there would be no one here if you woke up and anyway it's not like I could have actually watched it."

"I would have been fine waking up alone Kor."

"I know but I still wanted to be here you were there for me." She paused for a moment. "And besides sitting here next to you let me mediate and enter the spirit world where I could see it." She said in a low voice.

Iroh looked amused. "Well that's sneaky. I'm guessing I'm the only who knows you can do that?"

"Yeah and for now I think I'd like to keep it that way."

Iroh nodded. "I won't tell a soul. So how are you doing? Did you hurt your leg in the battle?"

Korra blushed. "No actually, I pulled a muscle when I found a stair case the hard way. Other then that I'm pretty good most of my injuries have healed so can't complain."

"So wait if you're almost healed why are you still here? I mean clearly you're still a patient here. So what's up?"

"I'm here mostly to see this therapist for P.T.S.D. I kind of didn't take the news of your injures well, at all. They're rebuilding the ward now. They're also giving me some physical therapy for my legs and teaching me to read brail!"

"What's brail?"

"I'll like little dots raised up on paper for blind people to read. Its weird but I'm learning it and it's been a good distraction."

"And how's the Therapist?"

"She's really nice, she's been teaching me these coping mechanisms and breathing exercises to help with the panic attacks. She tells me that I might not ever be completely comfortable with what happened but she also says that that's ok. It's been nice to talk to her, not as nice as it is talking to you, but still nice."

Iroh nodded. "Glad to hear it's working out. So I'm going to guess we took back the city?"

"Yeah, the city is back to normal and no longer a pit of chaos. They had the memorial service for all the military personal that where murdered in the chaos about a week ago. I'm told it was beautiful. Evidently, Commander Bumi is back in the United Forces temporarily to get the whole chain of command back in order. You can have your job back as soon as you're willing and able."

"Well glad I'm not unemployed. So how are the others? Mako, Asami, Bolin? Did they make it?" Korra was about to answer him when the three of them walked through the door. "Speak of the devils." Iroh mumbled watching them file in.

"Oh look guys! He's awake!" Bolin said jumping up and down a little. "Korra did you tell him? Did you?"

Korra shook her head and hobbled back to her chair. "No, Bolin I haven't told him, I was going to let you and Mako do that."

Iroh looked worried. "Korra what did you not tell me? Should I be worried?"

Korra made a gesture with her hand that could be roughly translated to 'maybe'.

Bolin looked at Mako. "Can I tell him now! Please!" The earth bender was shaking with excitement.

"I already told you, you could. The floor is yours just spit it out the general looks genuinely worried now."

"Yay! Ok so when we found you, you were like dying, and had lost a lot of blood and needed some and Mako actually was the donor that saved your life! Because you two are both fire benders and have the same blood type! So you owe your life to Mako!"

Iroh was lost for words for a moment he owed Mako his life twice. "Thank you, I don't really know what to say other then that. I'm actually stunned."

Mako was about to say something but was cut off by Bolin. "That's not the exciting part! So you know you have a rather rare blood type for a fire bender right?"

"Yes, I'm aware that's why they printed it on my dog tags."

"Well I was curious as to how it was possible for you two to share the same rare blood type, you know aside from literary irony."

"Literary what?"

"Ignore that! So I did some digging and when I say I did, Mako did cause he was curious about it too! And guess what we found!"

"Something earth shattering?" He looked at Korra whose face wasn't giving anything away.

"You got it! Cousin! Looking into it, we found out that our mom and your mom were sisters! We're actually related! I'd hug you but I've been told that would hurt you, so air hug!"

Iroh felt like he had just been hit over the head with pitcher of cold water. His mind was racing to make sense of what he had just learned but things were refusing to click. No this was not happening, he was hallucinating; it had to be the drugs.

Mako looked over at the general and tried to suppress a smirk. "Bolin I think you just broke him."

Bolin looked at Iroh. "So are you surprised?"

Iroh nodded. "I can honestly say that if I woke up tomorrow with my head glued to the carpet I would not be more surprised then I am now."

"Funny Korra said something similar when we told her." Bolin mused.

Iroh looked over at Korra. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yeah I think I said something like I was more shocked about learning you three were related more than I was about learning who your step dad was."

Iroh smirked. "You actually took that news pretty calmly if I remember right."

The group chuckled and talked about nothing for a bit until a nurse shooed them away. With silence restored Iroh dozed for the rest of the afternoon. In the evening he had another visitor. Iroh woke up to see his grandfather sitting in the chair Korra had inhabited earlier.

"Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

Zuko looked mock offended. "What kind of Grandfather would I be if upon hearing you were finally awake didn't rushed to your side? A bad one that's what."

Iroh smiled. "Ok, ok, it's good to see you grandfather."

Zuko nodded. "It is good to see you alive. I nearly had a heart attack when they told me of your condition. I don't know if any one's told you but there were some very close calls with you." He took his grandson's hand. "It's not nice to put your elders through such stress you know."

"I'll try to avoid that in the future." He looked up at the ceiling. "You know for a bit there I actually thought I had died. I was in spirit world for a time. I got to meet great uncle Iroh! Or is it two greats? Oh well it doesn't matter I met him and I got to me my dad Karrem. Yeah he was there too." He looked at his grandfather and saw there were tears welling up in his eyes. "They told me I could stay there with them if I wanted but dad suggested I come back here."

Zuko patted Iroh's hand. "I'm almost afraid to ask what was his reasoning for telling you to come back."

"He told me to chase after Korra because I would never find a girl like her ever again."

"Accurate and about girls, that sounds like Karrem. Iroh I just want you to know I knew your father and he was a good man and very good man. I would have welcomed him in to our family with open arms had he not been murdered. Just know that."

"Thanks, that really means a lot."

"I also want you to know that when I was younger, two of the most amazing woman I knew, save your grandmother, was a water bender from the southern water tribe and a blind earth bender who could instill more fear then anyone else I even knew."

"Ok, I'm not sure what your getting at Grandfather."

"What I'm trying to say is you will be the world's biggest idiot if you let her get away and an even bigger one if you break her heart."

Iroh rolled his eye. "Why does everyone seem to assume that I don't know what I have?"

"Do you know what you have?" Zuko asked a little intrigued.

"Yeah I do, I have the one person in the world I would give up my career for, my claim to the throne for, would die for, did die for in a way. Trust me grandfather I know what I have and I have no intention of letting her go."

Zuko smiled. "You were always a smart man." He stood up. "It's getting late and I better leave before that nurse comes back and tosses me out. Your mother will be by tomorrow. She was on rout to meet with a delegation on Kioshi Island and turned around as soon as she heard you were awake. I think the fact she couldn't come to see you today is killing her. So when you see her tomorrow don't bring it up." He smiled. "Good night, dear grandson sleep well. I love you."

"Night grandfather, love you too." Iroh closed his eye and drifted off to sleep.

Korra and Iroh stood in the hallway in front of two very large doors flanked with guards. One year and three months had passed since the battle of republic city. During that time Korra had traveled the world within and beyond the four nations. Iroh, who had reclaimed his military title, had been by her side the entire time as Commander of the Battle ship Leviathan, her personal bodyguard, and guide.

The idea for her to travel for a year had actually been the newly elected president of Republic city's. It was decided to let the world know of Korra's survival more by rumor and legend then by messy and biased press releases. At first Korra had been hurt by the idea that she was being hidden away again. Her attitude changed however, to once at sea. She stopped focusing on her problems and started helping other people in both small ways and big ways, similar to how Aang had over seventy years before. As she looked back at her time at sea, Korra truly saw how much she needed to take the journey.

She had honed her bending skills far past the mastery she had at the fight with Zaheer. The elements were now so much apart of her that that the line between moving her body and moving the elements was so blurred that to her it didn't exist anymore. Iroh had once comment that whenever he felt a Korra bend the air into a breeze that touched his face it was just as intimate as having her hands there instead.

Speaking of Iroh, the general was currently using a crutch to help support himself because his left leg had recently been injured. The General had learned the hard way that getting in to a really ugly argument with a really angry metal bending avatar and still having some shrapnel in his leg was a poor decision. He also learned that when your angry girlfriend in a fit of rage accidently rips some rather large pieces of metal out of your flesh the argument usually ends right then and there and the subject is changed to more pleasant topics. Like Korra apologizing profusely while you scream in agony. On the plus side, he no longer had any shrapnel in his leg. On the down side he had to use a crutch for a few weeks and half the crew though the Leviathan was haunted by a banshee because of said screams of agony.

Korra still had to metal bend braces to help her move but they both knew she was probably going to have to do that the rest of her life. Aside from the scar just under Iroh's left eye and the crutch, Iroh looked happy healthy, and very handsome dressed in his general's uniform. He looked over at Korra who was wearing a long white gown (white was fast becoming her signature color) and had, just for this occasion chosen, not to worn her glasses.

"So shall we go in?" He asked finally.

"I guess we have no choice everyone is expecting us."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." He said kindly. "I can stay here all night."

"Every one waiting for me to walk through those door and resume my duties as the avatar." She signed. "Remind me again, why do we have to go to this thing?"

"You don't _have_ to go down there, but your family and friends are all waiting to see you. A year is a really long time to just be in contact by radio and letter."

"I guess so, I kind of wish we had gotten here sooner so we could've caught up before this…thing. Oh! How was that important super secret lunch you had today?"

Realization flashed in Iroh's eyes. "Wait, Korra before we go in I need to give-I mean ask you something." He leaned against his crutch and riffled threw his pockets. "I meant to ask you this at lunch but then we hit that storm and we were delayed a day and so plans got pushed back and I had to make that meeting." He smiled as he found what he was looking for. "Found it. Ok so I had this whole speech thing but I can't remember it right at this moment."

Korra looked at him the confused. "Iroh your holding a scrap of ribbon I hardly think you need a speech to go with it."

Iroh seemed to have either missed or ignored her comment. "Damn it, I wanted to do this right but I can't bend my left leg." Iroh took a deep breath. "Ok, lets just pretend I'm on bended knee." He looked over at the two guards that flanked the door. "You two on pain of death you will not reveal what you are about to see. Understand?"

The two guards nodded.

Iroh smiled and turned his attention back to Korra. "Avatar Korra, of the southern water tribe daughter of chief Tonroq I kneel-uh-stand before you to ask if you will accept this necklace in exchange for your hand in marriage... Wow that sounds kind of- is that really your traditional proposal?" He shook his head. "Korra what I'm trying and failing to ask is will you marry me? Because even after all that we've been threw and no doubt what we are probably going to go through in the future I can't no, I refuse to think of a future where I'm somewhere other then by your side."

He held out his hand with the necklace and felt a breeze dance over his palm. Looking at her face, he saw tears forming and her lips trembling. His face fell, he had hoped to make her smile not cry. He was about to put the necklace back into his pocket when suddenly Korra's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him passionately.

"Yes! Iroh yes!" Korra's smile was bigger and brighter then he could remember it ever being. She was holding on to him as if her life depended on it. "A million times yes, because I don't even want to think of a future with out you."

She ran her fingers over the intricately carved pendent on one side was a snowflake that looked to be made of fire on the other side was a small brail message. "Forever yours?" she asked trying to read the dots.

"Yeah it's supposed to imply I'm saying it. So when ever I'm not around you know I'm still yours."

Korra ran her fingers over the medallion. "It's perfect, did you carve it yourself?"

"Yes as per tradition, carving this little thing was harder then I thought possible but I got it done, thanks to some unplanned bed rest by the way. Oh and that super secret lunch was with your father and mother so I could get the final ok to ask. Do you want me help you put it on?"

Korra nodded and unclasped the string of pearls she was wearing. She moved her hair aside to give him easier access. Before putting the necklace on Iroh took the opportunity to place a kiss on her neck. With the necklace secure around her neck Korra found it impossible not to run her fingers over the pendent. "What color is it?"

"The pendent is made of white ivory and the ribbon is a light blue that matches your eyes."

She looked back at the door. "We have to go in now. They're been waiting long enough already."

"I assume they are probably growing quite restless waiting." He held out his arm. "Ready?"

"Actually, Iroh you know I love you and I know you're always there for me."

"But?"

"I think I actually need to do this by myself. As much as I want you to stand by my side and help me down those stairs, something inside of me I telling me I need to do this alone." She faced Iroh and kissed him. "Wait for me at the foot of the stairs?"

"Of course love."

Korra waited as Iroh walked threw the doors and was announced to the crowd. She stood their practically alone in the hall waiting for the sign that she could enter. She heard the knock and taking a deep breath walked threw the now open doors into the Republic City grand ballroom. She could feel ever single person's eyes on her as she was introduced to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentile man, it is my honor to announce the arrival of Avatar Korra!"

Done! Finished! I'm so happy! This story has been killing me and I am so happy it's done! Wow for a story I thought was going to be short and sweet it certainty got long and introduced some sub plots I was not originally intending. So now please comment and tell me what you think. I should be getting back to my other story now that this is done and up. I really hope you enjoyed reading this.

P.S. I am currently working on a squeal to this story but I'm not sure what to call it yet so I will be posting the prologue/mini to that story here as well as on that stories book? Page? Fiction? I don't know but it will be here too with the name used so you don't have to fallow me to be alerted to next part. Also I'm upping the rating to M for that story for all the right reasons.

So until I see you again, good luck with all your endeavors ~C.C.


	11. Beyound Time preview

Here is a small portion of the Prologue to "Beyond time." which it either already posted or should be very soon. I do ask that if you are compelled to comment you do so on the other story just to keep spoilers to a minimum. Also this prologue is long like 15 pages longs so the full version should quench your thrust at least for a little bit. Just to clarify what here is just a really small portion of the prologue full part has M rating for reasons~C.C.

Prologue

Korra had never believed the old saying that the only people at a wedding not to eat are the bride and groom but as she stood trying to smile as a photographer took yet another picture, she could care less about, she believed it. She felt a woman's hands on her shoulders.

"Come on dear, try to smile like you happy." He mother said softly. "It's your wedding day."

Korra's smiled became more forced. "I'm getting married in an hour, I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm getting my picture taken. Mom this is as good as it's going to get."

Korra felt her mother kiss her on the cheek. "Ok fine, we're done taking pictures."

"Yes!"

"Until after the ceremony."

"Awww." Korra slumped a little. "Can I at least get something to eat before then and now?"

"You could stain your dress." Asami pointed out.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Blind girl don't care, blind girl doesn't want to pass out at the alter." Korra sent a breeze around the room and saw that most of the people there were smirking. She felt her father put his arm around her and lead her out of the sanctuary.

"Don't worry Korra, I had the catering people put some food in your dressing room."

Korra hugged her father. "Thanks Daddy."

She felt her father kiss her on the forehead. "You welcome sweetie." The two walked in silence for a moment. "So are you nervous?"

Korra bit her lip. Should she tell her father all her irrational fears about the day? "A little, mostly worried that he won't show up. Or forgot. Or over sleep! He could have taken some sort of sleeping pill last night and it still comatose! Or Mako could have glued his head to the pillow again!"

Tonraq chuckled. "Korra, relax he's going to be here, on time, ready to go, with or with out a pillow glued to the side of his face." He patted his daughter's hand. "And if I remember correctly Mako promised not to play any pranks on his cousin that would effect him today."

Korra sighed. "I know, but I still worry I mean I haven't heard any of the Fire Nation royal family's voices around here except Fire Lord Zuko's. Commander Bumi isn't even here! Oh spirits! He was planning the stage party! What if they wake up three weeks from now shoeless in Omashu?!"

"Calm down Korra." Tonraq soothed. "I bet right now, that prince of yours is awake, ready, and within the city limits."

Of the three things Tonraq had assured his daughter only one of those things was true. He was within Republic City's limits; sound asleep in his warm bed at the Fire Nation Embassy. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at the clock and then jumped about four feet in to the air.

"Fuck!"


End file.
